April Fools' Day!
by Akikee
Summary: It's April Fools' Day, and Yami Yuugi is determined to 'repay' Yami Bakura for setting him on fire. But what if he had fallen in love with Yami Bakura? What if our favourite Tomb Robber likes him too? And what if Kaiba intervene? Darkshipping! Complete
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my fourth story

_**Author's note: This is my fourth story! Please enjoy and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**_

Yami Yuugi had always known that Yami Bakura was going soft, so he decided to play a joke on him, to get him back for trying to set fire on him the previous week. Coincidentally, it is April Fools' Day tomorrow…

The Next Day

It was a foggy day. Yami Yuugi and Yuugi met Ryou and Yami Bakura on their way to school.

" Hi, Bakura! Hi, Ryou," Yami Yuugi and said cheerfully.

" Good morning!" Ryou replied, not noticing that Yami Yuugi had called Yami Bakura before him.

Yami Bakura just snorted and continued walking as if he had just met a bunch of invisible people.

" Hi Ryou!" Yuugi said enthusiastically.

Yuugi and Ryou started discussing on the Mathematic problem sum that their teacher had given them.

" No. My yami told me that the answer is 360," Yuugi said.

" But _**my**_ yami told me that the answer is 480," Ryou protested, shaking his head vigorously.

" Then, let's ask my yami," Yuugi said, and went to Yami Yuugi, who was observing every move of Yami Bakura with enthusiasm.

" Yami! Yami! Hello, Earth to you, Atemu," Yuugi said, waving his hands around Yami Yuugi's face.

Yami Yuugi jerked back to his senses and asked, " Huh? What?"

" We want to ask you how did you get the answer for this sum. Yami Bakura told Ryou that the answer's 480, but I don't think it is the correct answer," Yuugi said.

" Well, you can't be _**so**_ sure that it is 360 right? Maybe _**my**_ yami is correct," Ryou said.

" Okay," Yami Yuugi sighed, and started explaining the sum.

" Stupid Pharaoh. Always wanting to be the center of the spotlight," Yami Bakura thought to himself, and kept walking. But he must admit that the Pharaoh's good looking, and he had somehow _**liked**_ his arrogance. Well, if the Pharaoh's not arrogant, he won't even be like a Pharaoh!

" _**Boo**_!" a voice behind him whispered.

" Argh!" Yami Bakura shouted in surprise. " What do you think you _**are**_ doing, stupid Pharaoh? You wanna scare me out of my skin right?" he snarled, his thoughts all gone.

" No. I'm just trying to see if you are on Earth," Yami Yuugi laughed, and walked away.

Yami Bakura could only stare at the back of Yami Yuugi, wishing him die immediately.

AT School

They were having their English lessons. Yuugi and Ryou are in a different class from Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura noticed that Yami Yuugi purposely chosen a seat just beside him. His heart went hammering all the way as Yami Yuugi sat beside him. He couldn't concentrate on what the teacher is talking about. As a result, the teacher scolded him lots of time.

Yami Yuugi smirked, and continued with his work. After the lessons, he pretended to care about Yami Bakura.

" Are you _**alright**_? You looked distracted. Is there something you are uncomfortable with?" Yami Yuugi asked sweetly, with every detail that suggests that he is pretending to be nice.

But Yami Bakura was too nervous by the presence of Yami Yuugi that he did not realize anything, and said " Nothing's wrong."

With that they went for their break.

Yami Bakura walked into a restroom, and thought to himself " Stop thinking about the Pharaoh! He is just trying to trick you! _**Don't fall into his bottomless lies**_!" " Yeah! _**I **_the King Of Thieves! How could I fall into that idiot's trap?" he shouted. With that, he confidently went out of the restroom.

But all of his confidence melted into nothingness when he saw Yami Yuugi smiling at him. He felt as if the surrounding mountains had fallen on him.

So, he forced a smile at Yami Yuugi and walked away. Out of Yami Yuugi's surprise, he felt a sudden warmness in him when he saw the smile.

" Could I be falling in love with him?" Yami Yuugi thought incredulously. " Of course not! I'm only acting!" he smacked himself, and walked to hid next class—art.

It was a disastrous mess. Yami Yuugi had spilt his watercolour all over Yami Bakura's clothes.

" Are you an idiot?! See what you had done to my clothes!" shriek Yami Bakura.

" I'm…I'm sorry," Yami Yuugi apologized with genuine sincerity, his voice extremely small, because he was feeling guilty for spilling paint all over Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura's hard expression immediately softened, and said " Never mind."

Yami Bakura was in a bundle of nerves when Yami Yuugi offered to help him clean his shirt in the restroom with him.

They went to the restroom, and Yami Bakura removed his jacket reluctantly.

Yami Yuugi tensed when he saw Yami Bakura removing his jacket, and had wished that he had offered no help.

With that, Yami Yuugi took Yami Bakura jacket to wash in the sink. Yami Bakura watched his back, and somehow wished that he could tell Yami Yuugi how he felt about him.

Suddenly, he could not tolerate it any longer. He grabbed Yami Yuugi by his collar and pulled him close, looking at his crimson eyes intently, as if trying to tell Yami Yuugi to kiss him.

Yami Yuugi breathed hard and looked defiantly at him.

" How do you feel about me?" Yami Bakura asked him.

By listening to what Yami Bakura had said, Yami Yuugi immediately knew what the Tomb Robber meant. So, he decided to play along, as he knew his chance had came to 'repay' what Yami Bakura had done to him the previous week.

" I…I liked you a lot, Bakura," Yami Yuugi gushed.

" Really?" Yami Bakura asked, sounding hopeful.

" HAHA! April Fools' Day!" Yami Yuugi shouted, and with that, he ran out of the restroom.

You can simply imagine the look on Yami Bakura's face…

Author's Note: Wished you readers had liked the story. It is very bad, as it is the first time I'm not writing humor story! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yami Yuugi was running at breakneck speed

_**Author's notes: This is chapter two of my story. The first chapter's real bad because I'm in a bit of rush, and I'm telling my mother that I'm doing my homework. But this chapter will be better! Enjoy! And please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Only the plot!**_

Yami Yuugi was running at breakneck speed. He can't believe that he had tricked Yami Bakura so easily. But now, he could see Yami Bakura hot on his heels.

"Oops" he thought. With that, he ran even faster, like a rabbit being hunted down by a hungry wolf.

Yami Bakura was feeling humiliated, and was hurt. Who does the Pharaoh thinks he is, to toy with his feelings? He's going to tear him from limb to limb. He's not ever going to forgive him! He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to catch up with Yami Yuugi.

Yami Yuugi ran straight back to the Art classroom, and fumbled with the doorknob. To his absolute horror and dismay, it was locked.

" OPEN UP!" he yelled desperately, banging at the door with all his might. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Yami Bakura charging towards him like a bull with a homicidal look on his face.

After a few precious seconds of banging at the door, the Art teacher finally opened the door and let Yami Yuugi in. Yami Yuugi charged in and inwardly gave a moan of relief when he dropped down on his chair, feeling drained from the chase.

Just as the Art teacher began to draw on the board again, there was another pounding at the door.

" Let me in! You useless mortal! Let me in!"

The Art teacher sighed before opening the door again. To the students' horror the door smashes into the teacher's face and there was a terrible crunching sound.

Yami Bakura, who was too caught up by his anger to notice what he had done to the teacher, marched straight up to Yami Yuugi and held him up by his collar, pushing him against the wall.

" You insolent cheating brat! Why did you trick me?" Yami Bakura yelled, his vision blurring.

" It was just an April Fools' Day trick! Really!" Yami Yuugi replied, failing to notice Yami Bakura efforts to keep back his tears.

" I hate you! I hate you all!" Yami Bakura yelled as he threw Yami Yuugi down and ran out of the classroom.

Yami Yuugi stared after him, shocked. He felt a little guilty for making Yami Bakura upset. But, it was only a joke right?

Picking himself up from the floor, he ignored his classmates' stare and sat back on his chair. Yami Bakura's bag and books are still there. Obviously, Yami Bakura had forgotten to take them with him.

Just as he was thinking of skipping the rest of the Art lesson, somebody yelled out, " Mr. Art fainted!"

'Oh great,' Yami Yuugi thought, rolling his eyes. He gathered up his belongings and strode out of the classroom, letting the other students to deal with Mr. Art…

Yami Bakura dashed into the toilet, wiping furiously at his eyes. _**The Tomb Robber does **_**not**_** cry! **_He thought as he rubbed his face raw. That gave him a stinging sensation and made him feel better. Physical pain he could deal with, but mental pain?

Muttering heatedly, he washed his face and stared into the mirror. His face was red from the crying and the rubbing. The whiteness of his eyes had turned red too. He looked like a mess! Hurriedly, he calmed himself down and regained his composure. Who needs love anyway? Especially love from a heartless Pharaoh…

Forcing a smile, he waited till the redness of his face and eyes fade away before stepping out of the toilet, ready to face anyone. Anyone, that is, except the Pharaoh.

To his utmost horror, Yami Yuugi was at the door; hand halfway in the air reaching towards the handle. _**Speaking of the devil!**_

Steeling himself, Yami Bakura pushed past Yami Yuugi and headed towards the canteen. Yami Yuugi just shrugged and went into the toilet; unable to understand why Yami Bakura was still angry about his little joke…

For the next few days, Yami Bakura kept ignoring Yami Yuugi, pretending that he wasn't there.

But Yami Yuugi thinks it's perfectly fine with him. With Yami Bakura not bothering him, he can finally be in peace. He helped out with the Game Shop cheerfully than usual, and always kept his smiles on.

Yuugi, who knew what had happened between the two yamis, was very worried.

" Are you sure you are fine? Yami, you knew that you should not play such an awful trick on Yami Bakura. I've heard from Ryou that he was very upset about it, and refused to talk to anyone," Yuugi said.

" It's what he get for angering the Pharaoh," Yami Yuugi replied coldly, arranging the games on the shelves.

" But-" Yuugi started to protest, but was cut off by Yami Yuugi.

" Yuugi, you should know that the Tomb Robber and I are archenemies. We will never be friends or anything you can think of. He tried to set me on fire! He should learn his lesson well by now. And what's more, it's April Fools' Day too! It's not as if I had done anything wrong," Yami Yuugi snapped.

Yuugi made a tiny sound of frustration and left Yami Yuugi alone. He was angry at Yami Yuugi's stubborn hardheaded actions. It is time to put a stop to all of this enemy stuff…

A plan immediately formed up in his mind as he reached for the phone. It's time to give Ryou a call.

After a few rings, Ryou picked up the phone.

" Hello? This is Ryou speaking. May I know who is on the line?"

" Ryou! It's me, Yuugi! I need your help!"

" My help?" Ryou asked, bemused.

" Yeah, you know how Yami Bakura is treating Yami Yuugi? And how Yami Yuugi treats Yami Bakura? Lets devise a plan to get them together! What do you say?" Yuugi asked, putting up a solemn voice.

" Great! What plans do you have?" Ryou was interested.

" Listen real closely…………(whispers, whispers)…" Yuugi whispered.

Ryou immediately started grinning (although Yuugi cannot see him), "Lets set off to work at once!"

" Deal! I have to go now. Yami is coming down! Bye!" Yuugi quickly set the phone back to its cradle.

Yami Yuugi came into his sight just half a second later.

" Whom were you talking to? Not Yami Bakura, I hope," Yami Yuugi deadpanned.

" Nope! Nothing of that sort!" Yuugi said as he thought 'you'll get a big surprise coming up!' a big malicious smile made its way up on his face.

Yami Yuugi was not very convinced after taking a good look at the smile on Yuugi's face.

As he turned to leave, Yuugi called out, " You wouldn't happen to be free tomorrow, huh?"

Yami Yuugi thought about it for a moment, " It seems that I have plenty of time tomorrow, seeing that it is Sunday."

" Goody! Can you go to the movies with me? Please? It's a long time since you've spent anytime with me," Yuugi whined, knowing perfectly that this method of making Yami Yuugi feel guilty for not spending time with him would work.

His cold heart softening, Yami Yuugi agreed to go with him.

" Thanks! You are the best!" Yuugi exclaimed and hugged Yami Yuugi.

Yami Yuugi groaned, feeling his bones creak under him.

" Beware Yuugi, underneath all of this mask of youth, I'm actually a three thousand year old spirit whose bones would break under an immense hug."

" Don't worry! I will try not to break your old creaking bones!" Yuugi said brightly.

" What did you say?" Yami Yuugi asked dangerously.

" Nothing! I said that you are young and unbreakable! That's all! Emm… Bye!" with that, Yuugi rushed out of the Kame Game Shop.

Yami Yuugi shook his head in disbelieve. He could swear that Yuugi had just called him old…

_**That's the end of this chapter! Thanks to lynnwoo again!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Yami Yuugi was in his room, deciding on what to wear

Author's note: Sorry for the delay! But I've made it up to you all. It is now 3000+ words! Please review!

Disclaimer: I shall not put the disclaimer from the next chapter onwards. You all know fairly well that none of the characters belong to me!

On Sunday

Yami Yuugi was in his room, deciding on what to wear. He looked into his wardrobe, took out his leather suit, and hesitated. Today is quite a hot day, so he replaced the suit and just put on a cotton T-shirt with matching jeans, and took a jacket just in case if the cinema is cold.

With that, he slowly made his way to the cinema…

At Ryou's

" Come on yami, come to the cinema with me!" Ryou whined.

" No! I don't wanna go!" Yami Bakura growled, opening his golden mouth for the first time since the April Fools' Day trick.

" Just come with me!" Ryou protested once again, tugging at Yami Bakura's shirt.

" Shut up or I'll kill you!" Yami Bakura threatened, pulling out his dagger from its scabbard.

Ryou could only shrug, and walked to the door. He suddenly thought of a great idea.

" You know yami, if you don't come with me, I'll tell _**everybody**_ what had happened on April Fools' Day!" Ryou said.

" Then you've leaved me with no choice but to slit of your tongue!" Yami Bakura yelled, charging at Ryou.

But Ryou was already halfway outside of the house, and Yami Bakura could see that the little monster had invited his whole gang of what he called friends to accompany him, most likely to stop him from killing him. So that leaves Yami Bakura with no choice but to go up to his room, change his clothes, and accompany Ryou to the cinema.

" If you even breathe a word about what had happened that day, I'll slit your throat when you're asleep!" Yami Bakura hissed, but Ryou knew that it's just an empty threat, as his yami is _**really**_ going soft and he was not about to kill him.

Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda said they wanted to go to the arcade to try out some new games, and decided to meet up at the mall, so that leaves Ryou and his yami alone going to the cinema.

" Why are you so keen on going to the cinema?" Yami Bakura asked suddenly, his expression curious, as if trying to find out why Ryou wanted him to go to the cinema so badly. Suddenly he was struck with a horrible thought. " You're not going to trick me are you?" he asked uncertainly remembering what had happened on April Fools' Day. After that day, he was always very edgy, finding it hard to trust anybody but himself.

" Of course not!" Ryou replied too quickly.

" Let's hope it's better not. Or else, you know what's coming on your way," Yami Bakura said, observing his knife under the sunlight, causing it to gleam.

At The Cinema

Yami Yuugi had reached the cinema, and he could see Yuugi waving to him. He grinned and walked towards him.

" So, which movie are we watching?" Yami Yuugi asked his hikari, looking at the posters of movies around the cinema.

" Let's watch the latest horror movie," Yuugi said furtively, an evil gleam in his eyes.

Yami Yuugi saw the gleam, and was immediately suspicious. _What is he thinking about? I bet it's nothing great. But I must be on my guard anyway_, he thought.

" All right," he replied and proceeded to walk to the counter to buy the tickets.

" Yami, I'll get the tickets. You go and buy the popcorns and drinks," Yuugi said, ushering Yami Yuugi to the snacks counter.

Yuugi went to the counter, " Please give me four tickets for this movie," he said, and pointed at the horror movie.

" Okay. It would be 30 thank you. Paying by cash?" the lady behind the counter said.

Yuugi nodded before handing her the money and pocketing the two extra tickets meant for Ryou and Bakura.

After leaving the counter, Yuugi went to meet up with Yami Yuugi, who was waiting for him at the entrance, holding a box of popcorn and two cups of Pepsi.

" Here, these are yours," Yami Yuugi said, and thrust the popcorns and Pepsi to Yuugi.

" What about you?" Yuugi asked taking a sip of his Pepsi, " Aren't you eating too?"

" I had a heavy meal just now," Yami Yuugi explained, and added worriedly, " Aren't we supposed to go in now? The movie is starting."

" Right. You go in first. I have a phone call to make," Yuugi said, and gave Yami Yuugi his ticket ushering him in.

" We're sitting separately?" Yami Yuugi asked, staring at his and Yuugi's tickets. Now he was very sure there's surely something very fishy is going on.

" Sorry, it's a full house today and I can't any other tickets," Yuugi said, putting on a miserable look on the face.

Yami Yuugi sighed and nodded before going in and finding his seat. He sat at the end of the row, against the wall. Speaking of the wall, it still gives him the terrifying memory of Yami Bakura pinning him to the wall yelling at him. He shuddered and took a sip of his Pepsi...

Ryou could feel the vibration of his mobile phone. He looked at Yami Bakura, who was staring at passing people, scaring them off with his threatening look. He quickly picked up the phone and said " Hello. Oh Yuugi! How was it? My yami had agreed to come."

" Mine too! We'll be sitting on Row K, and Yami Bakura's going to seat next to my yami, and I'm sitting beside him so that he can't switch place with you all right?" Yuugi asked.

" Got it. I'll meet you at the cinema entrance. Bye!" Ryou said, and quickly snapped his mobile phone up as he saw Yami Bakura turning to look at him suspiciously.

" Whom were you talking to?" he asked dangerously.

" Oh…it's Anzu. She's calling to tell us that they will not be meeting us at the mall, because…she… she had a friendship talk that she needed to conduct at the Orphans' Home today! " Ryou lied uneasily, using Anzu's friendship talk as an excuse as he knew that Yami Bakura hated all sorts of relationships, even friendships.

" Oh. It's that girl. I just can't even stand the sight of her! I wonder how you guys and _**him**_ tolerate her," Yami Bakura muttered. Ever since the trick, Yami Bakura had been refusing to call Yami Yuugi by his name, so he referred him as 'he', 'him' or 'crook'. This made Ryou quite annoyed, as he just can't stand Yami Bakura always complaining to him about Yami Yuugi.

" Oh, it's quite easy. You just had to imagine that she's a bird chirping her way, and try to 'enjoy' what she is saying," Ryou said not realizing that he had blurted out his secret.

"Ohh, so that's what you do. Maybe I can tell that Anzu girl huh?" Yami Bakura grinned mischievously.

" Don't!" Ryou exclaimed pulling at his yami's hands, trying to look adorable.

" I'll think about it. Let's hurry! I want to watch the latest horror movie!" Yami Bakura said and took off.

" Wait for me!" Ryou yelled and followed him.

When they reached the cinema, they could see Yuugi waving at them.

Why is _**he**_ here?" Yami Bakura asked, taking a step back, looking around for another spiky-haired boy whom he knew.

" Who are you looking for?" Yuugi asked.

" Nobody," Yami Bakura replied.

" We had agreed to meet each other in the cinema," Ryou said happily.

" What movie are we watching?" Yami Bakura asked in low spirits, now that Yuugi is here.

" Oh, we're watching the latest horror movie," Yuugi said excitingly pointing at the gruesome poster of the movie and winked at Ryou.

"_**Really? Oh great**_," Yami Bakura said with false enthusiasm.

" Yami, I thought you just told me that you badly wanted to watch that movie?" Ryou asked, noting that Yami Bakura had looked crestfallen.

" That was a few minutes before I saw _**him**_," Yami Bakura replied, looking at Yuugi.

" Let's go in now!" Yuugi said, pulling Ryou and Yami Bakura with him.

" Are you here alone?" Yami Bakura asked him.

" Why do you ask that?" Yuugi said, trying to maintain his calm and innocent expression.

" I just want an answer," Yami Bakura mumbled.

" What do you guys wanna eat?" Yuugi asked, directing Yami Bakura's attention somewhere else.

" Anything edible," Yami Bakura replied nonchalantly.

With that, they went to buy what Ryou and Yami Bakura had desired to eat. After buying the food, they proceeded in to watch the movie. The whole room was dark as all the lights were switched off.

" Where am I sitting?" Yami Bakura asked Ryou.

" I don't know. Ask Yuugi," Ryou whispered back.

" Hey midget, where am I sitting?" Yami Bakura asked again, but this time, he is speaking to Yuugi.

" Row N…Row M…Row L…Row K. Uh huh! You're sitting inside," Yuugi said, finally finding the row they are sitting.

Yami Yuugi, who was sleeping because of waiting for Yuugi, had his face hidden in the dark. Yuugi ushered Yami Bakura in, and went in after him.

" Why am I sitting with that stranger and you?" Yami Bakura groaned slumping down on the seat.

" Because Ryou always needed to go to the restroom, and as he was so afraid of horror movies that he tend to attack the person sitting next to him. I'm only saving you from the terror of being beaten by Ryou. And since you're the tough guy, you get to sit with the stranger," Yuugi replied, and sat down happily, and chatted with Ryou.

Yami Bakura looked as if he had swallowed a lemon whole, and was irritated. He sat down with "the stranger" and gave a small "hump!" Then, he got curious and proceeded to try to see the stranger's face.

The horror movie started. And through some flashes of light, he saw the stranger's face. It was Yami Yuugi.

He felt his whole body freezing, and took in a whole lot of air into his lungs…

"ARGHHHHH!" Yami Bakura screamed, coincidentally, a terrifying image was shown up at the scream, causing a few of the other people start screaming too.

Yuugi, who thought that Yami Bakura was screaming because of the image, ignored him and continued screaming with Ryou, clutching each other. After all, who cares whether Yami Bakura is scared of an image or not?

Calming himself down, Yami Bakura examined Yami Yuugi. He seemed to be sleeping, Yami Bakura thought.

But to his ultimate horror, another fresh batch of screaming woke Yami Yuugi up…

" Huh? What did I miss?" came Yami Yuugi's sleepy voice.

Yami Bakura ignored him and hid him face. But it was too late. Yami Yuugi had seen his face and had recognized him.

" Bakura! What are you doing here? Where is Yuugi?"

Putting up a smirk, he answered coldly, " I did not do anything to him. Go look for him if you so badly want to find him."

Yami Yuugi shivered as he heard Bakura's cold voice. Pushing himself as far as possible from Yami Bakura, he rubbed his arms and blew on them, trying to get warm.

Yami Bakura leered at him before saying, " Can't even endure the cold, Pharaoh? Useless brat!"

Yami Yuugi glared at him. He had no idea why Yami Bakura was here and why Yuugi (whom he spotted a second ago) was not sitting beside him but instead sitting in between Bakura and Ryou, leaving him stuck between the horrible wall and Yami Bakura. He sulked, put on his jacket and started watching the movie.

While he was watching the movie, he noticed that Yami Bakura was always laughing when the movie was at its gruesome part, while the others were screaming their head off. He felt very uncomfortable sitting beside Yami Bakura, especially knowing that he could kill him now. He shuddered at that thought, and shifted himself closer to the wall.

Yami Bakura noticed that Yami Yuugi seemed to like the wall _**so**_ much that he seemed as if he's kissing the wall. He enjoyed watching Yami Yuugi's face, with the crimson blood coloured eyes, his golden bangs falling down to his face, and his smooth hand sweeping them upwards. He continued observing him until he saw that pair of crimson eyes staring back at him.

" Are you alright?" came the voice of the Pharaoh. Yami Bakura simply loved that voice of his, so nice and pleasant to the ears.

It was then until he saw that the Pharaoh was waving his hands around him, and then he knew what was happening. He snapped out of his trance and snapped " _**What**_?" pretending to be irritated.

" Just wondering what you are thinking," Yami Yuugi said.

" I'm thinking how to kill you without anybody knowing," Yami Bakura hissed and continued watching the movie.

Suddenly, there came a ghastly sight of people being ripped off by demons, and was tore to shreds. Everybody in the theater screamed incoherently, including Yami Yuugi, Yuugi and Ryou. Yami Bakura merely gave an evil smirk, that is, until Yami Yuugi gave another terrified shriek and clung on to him.

" _**Get your hands off me! Stupid Pharaoh!"**_ he screeched.

Yami Yuugi immediately let Yami Bakura go, upon suddenly returning to his senses. Unfortunately, another gore image burst out of the screen (not actually bursting out) and Yami Yuugi screamed again.

Yami Bakura sighed and to his absolute horror, Yami Yuugi seemed to be berserk at that moment, and started attacking Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura was yelling with pain to high heavens, wondering what he had done to deserve this.

" Help! Help! HELP!!" he yelled in anguish. " Yuugi! Take your yami back!" Yami Bakura pleaded.

But to his _**ultimate**_ dismay, he saw that what Yuugi had said was true. Ryou was biting Yuugi, pulling his hair and punching him in the face so hard that he was bruise all over. When he had heard Yami Bakura yelling to him to exchange seats, he immediately looked at him, as if trying to say non-verbally " I'll be over the moon if you seat with your own hikari." Yami Bakura stared at the now crazy Ryou, gulped and returned calming the frightened Pharaoh.

Perhaps the Pharaoh might be better company than Ryou at this point of time, Yami Bakura thought.

When the movie had finally ended with the main character dying, everyone was weak with relieve. Yuugi seemed as if he had loss a great amount of hair, while Ryou looked perfectly fine except that he was red with embarrassment for pulling Yuugi's hair. The lights are switched on, and at this moment, Yuugi and Ryou suddenly grinned at each other. They saw Yami Yuugi was still clutching onto Yami Bakura, and Yami Bakura seemed perfectly fine with it until…

" Hey! Get of me you crook!" Yami Bakura yelled after he realized that both Yuugi and Ryou were looking at him, passing each other a secretive smile, and reluctantly pushed Yami Yuugi away roughly, and causing him to hit his head hard on the chair.

" Ouch! Can't _**you**_ be _**more**_ gentle?" Yami Yuugi scowled, rubbing his head.

" Why? No!" Yami Bakura jeered.

" Now, now. Where do you guys want to go now?" Yuugi asked while they are slowly making their way out of the cinema.

" Why did you not tell me you're going out with Ryou and the Tomb Robber? I could have not come out with you," Yami Yuugi sulked.

" I too did not want to see to see you here too," Yami Bakura sneered.

" Oh I've been yearning for you to say this line! Let's go Yuugi! _**We're not welcome**_! The Tomb Robber does not like us to interfere his time with his hikari. Let's go _**now**_!" Yami Yuugi said excitedly, pulling Yuugi, wanting to leave this horrible place at once.

" Sorry for you yami, but I had agreed to spent the whole day with Ryou," Yuugi said cheekily.

" What? Spent the…spent the _**WHOLE**_ day with Ryou?" Yami Yuugi choked, looking blue in the face.

" Yeah, the _**whole**_ day! And that means that you and Yami Bakura would be able to spend the whole day together! Um…are you fine yami? You looked pale," Yuugi asked, realizing that Yami Yuugi was getting paler as the seconds pass by.

" I'm…I'm fine," Yami Yuugi said ignoring the fact that he was looking as if he is going to faint any moment.

With that, they went to have their dinner at a fast-food restaurant.

" What do you want to eat?" Yuugi asked Yami Yuugi.

" Just a cup of water please," Yami Yuugi murmured.

" What? Yami, you should eat more," Yuugi protested, tugging at Yami Yuugi, trying to get him to have at least a sandwich.

While the two of them were arguing about what he should eat, Ryou was having a hard time trying to remember all the things Yami Bakura had wanted to eat.

" I want to have Hamburger, coke, ice-cream, French fries…" Yami Bakura said, not noticing that Ryou was frantically trying to get all those food in his mind.

" Yami, can you speak slower?" Ryou implored finally.

" That's all about it," Yami Bakura said, looking at Ryou, then at the pair who was still arguing on what to eat with amusement.

Ryou went to Yuugi and Yami Yuugi and said " Yami Yuugi, why don't you share the food with my yami? He had ordered loads of food," Ryou said.

" Oh yeah! Why had I not had thought about it? Yami, you will share the food with Yami Bakura, and that's final. Now just sit there and have a nice chat while we buy the food," Yuugi said, and steer Yami Yuugi towards Yami Bakura, who was sitting there, twirling his snowy white hair, looking at an old couple sharing their food, looking at each other lovingly. He seemed as if he was on the verge to vomit all over the table.

Yami Yuugi sighed and went over to sit at the table, but at the furthest corner to avoid Yami Bakura. After a long awkward silence, he said, " Umm Tomb Robber, I'm really sorry for what I've done."

" Oh really? It's rare for a Pharaoh to apologise to a lowly Tomb Robber. Is it a trick again?" Yami Bakura mocked.

" Hey! What's wrong with you? Can't you see that I'm trying very hard to make up for what I've done, you ungrateful beast? It's really funny of you to fall for that trick you idiot! I've already hinted it to you that I'm tricking you! Where's your mind at that moment? Dreamland?! " Yami Yuugi exclaimed angrily.

But before Yami Bakura could say anything, Ryou and Yuugi had come back with their trays piled with food.

" What's the ruckus all about?" Ryou asked, eying the flushed Yami Yuugi.

" Nothing," they answered in unison.

With that, they sat down and began distributing each other's food.

" Yami, you will share your food with Yami Yuugi," Ryou said gleefully.

" What? Share with him? Fat hope!" Yami Bakura roared.

" You should learn how to share," Ryou said.

" I don't share anything with anyone. Got that?" Yami Bakura said, and started eating.

The way through dinner is very uncomfortable for Yami Bakura, as he realized Yami Yuugi was staring at him while he eats his food.

" Why are you staring at me? Can't you leave me eat in peace?" Yami Bakura asked, annoyed by the childish look on Yami Yuugi's face.

" Nothing. Just wondering why are you so greedy," Yami Yuugi smirked.

Yami Bakura had the decency to color when he heard Yami Yuugi's words. Hurriedly, he finished his food with as much dignity as he could and mumbled an excuse before rushing back home.

Yuugi and Ryou sighed in disappointment. Well, at least that their plans had gone halfway to perfection…


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning is Monday, so Yami Yuugi was busy packing his bag

_**Author's notes: Here comes my 4**__**th**__** chapter! Hope you would enjoy this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I told you that they don't belong to me no matter how I beg!**_

The next morning is Monday, so Yami Yuugi was busy packing his bag. He looked at his timetable and stuck out his tongue. Tomorrow, he had all his lessons with Yami Bakura and Kaiba, the pompous CEO. He sighed as he packed his bag. What's wrong with that Tomb Robber? His reactions were far from expected when he tricked him. Was it because he really had a crush on him? Yami Yuugi shook his head immediately at that thought and laughed mentally to himself. The Tomb Robber hated him for three millennia! How could he have a crush on him?

After packing his bag, his hikari walked into his room.

" Yami, you're not angry about what happened this after noon right?" Yuugi asked, looking at him with big puppy-eyes.

" I'm absolutely…" Yami Yuugi started, but saw Yuugi's wide, teary puppy-eyes, and stopped saying anything. His expression softened as he said " Alright. But don't ever do this in the future."

" Oh yami! Thank you for not being angry! Ryou and I were just trying to let the two of you be friends," Yuugi said.

" It's just that it's very hard to break the ice in that Tomb Robber. He simply keeps everything to himself, and never shares it with anybody. You could see it just now at dinner how he refused to share his food with me," Yami Yuugi said thoughtfully.

" I'm going to make sure _**you'll**_ be the one who break the ice!" Yuugi muttered under his breath and grinned slyly.

" Huh?" Yami Yuugi asked, not catching what he had said.

" Nothing. Goodnight yami," Yuugi said, and went back to his own room.

With that, Yami Yuugi went to sleep, with his mind on a certain Tomb Robber…

At Ryou's, Yami Bakura's busy doing his homework.

" Oh no! I've completely forgotten about all this stupid homework!" Yami Bakura bellowed as he hurried to finish the homework.

Ryou was sighing as he looks at his yami.

" Why do you always do your homework at the eleventh hour?" he sighed.

" Because I _**like**_ it," came the reply.

" I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight," Ryou said.

" Wait a moment!" Yami Bakura shouted.

" What?"

" Lend me your Science workbook."

" For what ever reasons?" Ryou asked as he took his book out to Yami Bakura, who grabbed it without a note of thanks.

" To copy of course," Yami Bakura replied.

Ryou shook his head and slowly made his way out of the living room to his bedroom…

The next morning when the sky was still dark, the first thing Yami Bakura heard was a loud screech from the kitchen. He groaned and get out of his bed.

" What's the matter? Can't someone sleep peacefully?" Yami Bakura mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

" What is all this?" Ryou yelled, pointing at the place where his bag should be, which was now, occupied by a pile of ash. " Where's my bag?"

" OH NO! I burnt it last night!" Yami Bakura hollered, trying to suppress his laughter. He had hid Ryou's bag and replaced it with the fireplace's ash. It's to get him for hooking up with Yuugi to plan yesterday's cinema incident that caused him to scream _**that**_ loudly.

" YOU _**WHAT**_?! I'll make sure you _**sleep peacefully forever**_!" Ryou shriek incoherently, and looked as if he was going to faint, and on the verge of tears.

"HAHAHA! Just tricking you! " Yami Bakura howled madly on the ground. This caused Ryou to hit him hard in the head with the toaster and ran off with tears of anger in his eyes.

" OUCH!" Yami Bakura cried, and he was sure that the whole town could hear him…

They were walking to school again. Yami Bakura was nursing his sore head while Ryou talked to Yuugi.

" What happened?" Yami Yuugi asked him kindheartedly.

" None of your business," Yami Bakura snarled.

" You don't need to be so fierce. I'm just asking you question," Yami Yuugi spat and went away, talking to Yuugi and Ryou.

They reached the school and went to their classrooms. To none of their surprise, Kaiba was already there, reading his book. But today, he was sitting at the table beside Yami Yuugi's table. Yami Yuugi's was rather surprised. He suddenly had a thought in his mind: Kaiba strangling him in class to get his status as the King Of Games back. He jolted at that thought. But worse of all, Yami Bakura was sitting beside him too! That means that his two archenemies would attack him on two sides and…He did not want to think about what would happened next.

He went to his seat quietly and sat down. Yami Bakura did the same thing and slumped on the chair. It was very unnerving to know that you're sandwich in between your rivals. He gulped and took out his Science workbook and buried himself in it.

Yami Bakura could sense that Yami Yuugi was very tense at that moment. But who cares? That crook would have to endure sitting with that high and mighty Kaiba. Hahaha! He then turned his attention to the other pupils around him. They were all squeaking and squealing about this and that.

Yami Yuugi was concentrating on his Science workbook when suddenly; Kaiba was tapping him on the shoulder. _That's it! Kaiba was going to throttle me and that would be the end of me, the once greatest soul who walked on Earth! _Yami Yuugi thought frantically and braced himself for the coming terror. But instead, Kaiba seemed to be asking him something.

" Umm…are you free this afternoon?" Kaiba mumbled.

Yami Yuugi could swear that his jaw had dropped miles down to the floor.

Yami Bakura immediately turned his head on Kaiba. What was this boy thinking? Trying to ask _**his**_ Pharaoh out? No way!

" Of course he's not free," Yami Bakura said rather loudly.

" I'm not asking for your opinion snow-white," Kaiba snarled.

Yami Bakura immediately jumped up at that statement.

" SNOW-WHITE?! I bet that you're tired of living! WHY? YOU WANNA FIGHT? I"LL BE GLAD TO DO SO!" Yami Bakura yelled.

Yami Yuugi was momentarily shocked at that moment. He could swear that he's going deaf. He tried to calm the outraged Tomb Robber, but he simply slapped his hand away, and stomped dynamically towards Kaiba.

Upon seeing that the Millennium Ring on Yami Bakura's neck started to shine intensely, Kaiba suddenly regretted insulting that Tomb Robber. But who's scared of that freak? Now, he, Seto Kaiba is going to show him who's the boss.

" You…you wouldn't want to mess with me! I…I had boxing lessons everyday!" Kaiba stammered.

" Stupid mortal. Do you think that you having boxing lessons everyday will stop my shadow magic on you?" Yami Bakura laughed hoarsely.

By now, everybody in the class was cheering madly for both Yami Bakura and Kaiba, not wanting to miss the fight. The Kaiba fan girls were all screaming bloody murder at Yami Bakura.

" Bakura, stop it!" Yami Yuugi shouted at him, getting up form his seat and stand protectively in front of Kaiba.

" Get out of the way, Pharaoh, or I'll attack you too!" Yami Bakura hissed.

But Yami Yuugi did not move away. Instead, he stood defiantly in front of Kaiba, his own Millennium Puzzle glowing too.

" You won't want to mess with me," Yami Yuugi hissed dangerously.

" Why? You like that Kaiba?" Yami Bakura mocked; although it's really heartbreaking to accuse someone you like liking somebody else.

Yami Yuugi was now outraged. How dare this lowly Tomb Robber speak to him like that? Now, he's going to get it.

His Puzzle glowed a bright golden color, to indicate that he was very angry indeed.

Yami Bakura, sensing trouble, turned away from Yami Yuugi.

" I will not fight with you, Pharaoh. Mortal, you watch your steps," Yami Bakura spat, with his back still turned.

The whole class groaned when they realized that there would not be a fight. Just then, the Science teacher came into the classroom.

" What you all doing? Get back to your seats!"

Yami Bakura took his bag and went to sit beside Anzu. Well, actually, he didn't know that he was sitting beside Anzu until…

" You know, you should control your temper and be nicer to Kaiba and Yami," Anzu's voice sounded beside him.

Yami Bakura turned to stare at her in horror as Anzu launched into a friendship lecture. But the only available seat now is the seat beside Yami Yuugi, which he had just evacuated. So, left with no choice, Yami Bakura had to endure the lecture the whole of Science lesson.

When the Science teacher finally released them, Yami Bakura whizzed out of the classroom, leaving Anzu and her friendship lecture behind.

Kaiba approached Yami Yuugi again.

" Yami, you have not answered my question yet. Are you free this afternoon?"

" I'm so sorry, Kaiba. I have a Science course this afternoon. But I have a free afternoon tomorrow," Yami Yuugi said.

" Then would you like to come to…Kaiba Land because I want to duel with you,"

" I would love to go. Right now, we have to rush to our next lesson, come on!" Yami Yuugi said, taking Kaiba's hand and pulling him towards their next classroom.

Kaiba looked as if Christmas had come a few months earlier, and was grinning from ear to ear.

Unknown to both of them, Yami Bakura was nearby, and he had heard the whole conversation.

' _**I would never let Yami Yuugi go to Kaiba's Kaiba Land I must stop them**_!' Yami Bakura thought.

_**Author's notes: Please leave me a review! Might get you to the next chapter faster!**_


	5. Chapter 5

After school had ended, Yami Yuugi rushed back to the Game Shop to change his clothes

_**Author's notes: Here's the next chappie. Sorry for not updating as I've got tons of homework to finish, and I'm having examinations. Please read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the story. **_

After school that day, Yuugi, Yami Yuugi, Ryou and Yami Bakura were walking back home together. Yuugi and Ryou were busy discussing about what they were going to do for the next Science Course.

" I don't understand why _**your**_ hikari must always walk home with _**mine**_," Yami Bakura snarled at Yami Yuugi.

" You can always walk home yourself. No one _**begged**_ you to follow us," Yami Yuugi replied brusquely and walked away from him.

Yami Bakura was bubbling inside. The Pharaoh is so dense! Don't he know that he had felt a thing for him? And there he was accepting the date with that Kaiba. But of course, he was too stupid to know that Kaiba was actually using the excuse wanting to duel with him to ask him out. Apparently, that Anzu girl had got to him. She was always babbling about how _**noble**_ her stupid friendship is to Yami Yuugi. It is not a very shocking news if that Pharaoh got twisted in the mind by Anzu's friendship speech. He had simply _**worshipped**_ her for her _**wonderful**_ speech. Thinking about this, it made Yami Bakura more agitated and he went on cursing and swearing under his breath.

" Do you feel that the ambiance is rather cold?" Yuugi asked Ryou.

Ryou nodded. " Yeah. I've heard that your yami fought with my yami because my yami wanted to send Kaiba to the Shadow Realm."

" My yami got angry because your yami wants to send Kaiba to the Shadow Realm? Does this means he likes Kaiba?" Yuugi asked with a worried looked.

" Of course not! Don't you realize that your yami is going around the school to befriend everybody? I've heard my yami's muttering that Anzu's friendship speech had finally driven him insane!" Ryou whispered to Yuugi softly, but the 'driven him insane' was too loud that both the yamis could hear it.

Before Yuugi could even utter a word, Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura asked, " Who's driven insane?"

" No one! Let's go to your house, Yuugi," Ryou said too quickly and dragged Yuugi towards the direction of the Kame Game Shop.

Yami Yuugi gave them a weird look and chased after them, leaving Yami Bakura to find out whom the two hikaris were calling mad.

When they reached the game shop, Grampa was there as usual, tending his shop.

" Hi there kids! I see that you're back with some guests!" Grampa's cheery voice sounded through the whole shop.

Yami Bakura flinched immediately. The voice is too cheery for his liking. He went in and plop on the sofa before Grampa even him to do so.

" _**Manners**_, Tomb Robber," Yami Yuugi smirked and went to his room to change into his home clothes.

Yami Bakura stuck out his tongue at Yami Yuugi and switched the television on.

" Yami! Don't be so rude! Come and greet Grampa!" Ryou hissed at Yami Bakura.

" Sorry to inform you, but the last time I checked, my whole family died three thousand years ago under the Pharaoh's tyrant father. I have no more grandfather or whatever," Yami Bakura said indifferently.

Yami Yuugi came down just in time to hear what Yami Bakura had said.

" Hey, whatever happened to your family is not my father's fault! It's my uncle's fault all right. You should not go round insulting my family members," Yami Yuugi said rather heatedly, feeling tears welling up in his eyes at the mention of his dead father.

" Isn't you _**uncle**_ a part of your family, stupid? Yeah, your father is always the holier-than-thou good ruler of Egypt. It's that stupid priest's father that murdered my family members and the villagers. _**Fine**_? _**Happy**_?" Yami Bakura sneered and pulled a face.

" I did not treat that treacherous priest as part of my family," Yami Yuugi spat angrily at Yami Bakura who was twirling his hair.

" Who cares if you treat that priest as a family member? Now just don't bother me," Yami Bakura replied.

" Fine!" Yami Yuugi exclaimed.

" Well, well, well! You two speaks like a couple of lovers arguing!" Grampa Mutoh said.

" Me, with him? Don't dream about it!" Yami Bakura hollered.

Yami Yuugi could swear that he felt a pang in his heart when he heard that. What was happening to him? It's very normal for the Tomb Robber to hate him, but now, he suddenly felt as if the whole world was crashing down on him when he heard what Yami Bakura had said.

" Yeah, don't dream about it. Yuugi, I'm going to have shower, so don't barge into my room uninvited all right?" he muttered and went to his room.

" Okay yami," Yuugi replied.

" What's wrong with him? Getting to emotional? That's why he always got tricked, unlike _**me**_," Yami Bakura crooned.

" I thought that you'd just been tricked by Yami Yuugi a few days ago. Stupid yami," Ryou uttered softly

" Don't ever rake up the past ever again! And what did you call me?" Yami Bakura hissed. He could swear that he could hear Ryou saying him stupid.

" I said you're stupid, pig!" Ryou shouted rashly at him out loud. He immediately covered his mouth. " _**Oops**_," he said and shone his sweetest smile at Yami Bakura.

" You better come with me," Yami Bakura hissed and dragged Ryou to the living room.

" Happy tending the shop Grampa!" Yuugi said and rushed to the living room to ensure the safety of Ryou.

When Yuugi reached the living room he saw that Yami Bakura was looming before Ryou, while Ryou was cowering. Yami Bakura was yelling and shouting at the top of his voice.

" But you should not go around hurting other people's feelings!" Ryou protested.

" Mind you, he's the one who hurt other people's feelings in the first place!" Yami Bakura bellowed.

" That's because you're…you're…you're stupid!" Ryou stammered.

" I'm going to strangle you to death!!" Yami Bakura yelled and thrust out his hands to strangle Ryou.

Ryou screamed loudly and ran towards Yuugi.

" Have no fear! Cuz my yami's here! Quick! Get to his room and we'll be safe and sound!" Yuugi cried and pulled Ryou to Yami Yuugi's room before Yami Bakura could even move a muscle.

Yuugi kicked the room's door opened, rushed in and shut the door.

" Phew," Yuugi heaved a sigh of relief.

" Um…Yuugi, could you please knock the door before you barge into my room in the future?" Yami Yuugi asked, holding a towel to cover his naked body.

" Uh…sorry," Yuugi said, turning away from Yami Yuugi and grabbed Ryou to Yami Yuugi's bed to sit down, while Yami Yuugi continued to wear his clothes.

" I say, what if we invite Yami Bakura to the room?" Yuugi whispered to Ryou who nodded vigorously.

" They weren't know what got them…" Ryou said, and both of them were smiling at each other evily.

Unknown to the two naïve hikari, Yami Bakura was already outside the room, ready to barge in.

" On the count of three!" Yami Bakura shouted to himself mentally. " One, Two, THREE!" with that, he barged into Yami Yuugi's room, only to meet a horrible sight…

_**Author's notes: How is it? Sorry to end here! Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

" Aiee

_**Author's notes: Another chapter! It's been a long time since I've updated the story! Thanks to my reviewers! I had to write a twisted fairy tale for teacher, so I had very little time to write my story. But it's over now! Please read the chapter and review!**__****_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own anything characters in the story! **_

" Aiee!!" Yami Yuugi screamed bloody murder and dropped his towel by the sudden shock, while Yuugi nodded to Ryou, " That's even faster than I thought."

" ARGH! OH RA! MY EYES!" Yami Bakura was screaming to high heavens at the sight of a naked Pharaoh.

" Get out! Now! _**NOW**_!" Yami Yuugi screamed, pushing Yuugi, Ryou and Yami Bakura out of his room and shut the door and bolted it.

It was the _**most**_ embarrassing moment for the whole of Yami Yuugi's life! Having Yuugi and Ryou to charge in was already bad enough. Having the Tomb Robber to barge in? He would die in humiliation.

Yami Bakura was still screaming and shouting, covering his poor eyes. Those two stupid hikaris is going to get it!

" What's happening? What's happening?" Grampa came running up the stairs.

" Um…Bakura barged into yami's room while his naked…" Yuugi said sheepishly.

Yami Yuugi who was inside smacked his head angrily. Must Yuugi tell the _**whole**_ world what had happened?

Grampa looked dumbfounded for a moment, and then finally found his voice. " Oh…get on with what you're doing then. I'm going out to the supermarket for a while."

" Okay. I'll tend the shop with Ryou then, Bye!" Yuugi said and pulled Ryou to the counter, leaving Yami Bakura still moaning about his eyes.

When Grampa had gone out, Yami Bakura immediately stomped to Yuugi and Ryou.

" Why didn't you tell me that the Pharaoh was naked? Why didn't you?" he screeched.

" You're _**outside**_ while we're _**inside**_! How can we warn you?" Ryou and Yuugi said, trying to be reasonable. But deep down, they're both very pleased that Yami Bakura had barged in.

" You should at least had knocked me out cold before I could see anything! Or you two could have wrestled over me!" Yami Bakura argued.

" Given to people of _**your**_ size and _**your**_ strength, we're only courting our own death," Ryou said calmly.

" Then you could have-" Yami Bakura started, but was cut off when he saw Yami Yuugi coming out of his room.

Yami Yuugi looked as if disaster had struck him. His clothes were turned over, and droplets of water were still clung on his skin and hair.

" Tomb Robber! You'd better explain yourself! Why did you barge into my room?" Yami Yuugi hollered.

" You think that I would love to be dancing and prancing into your room so _**happily**_ and see you naked?" Yami Bakura yelled back.

" You had no rights to even go to my room let alone barge into it!" Yami Yuugi yelled, " Oh! Now I see! You wanted to take revenge! You're still angry at what I had done, so when you heard me telling Yuugi that I'm going to bathe, you secretly planned to barge into my room. And so _**fortunately**_ for you, I'm naked! I bet you had brought a camera with you! Where's your camera?" Yami Yuugi cried and pinned the now shocked Yami Bakura down the floor and started to search for the non-existent camera.

" Get off me you monster! I had no camera with me! It is just part of your _**wishful **_thinking! GET OFF ME YOU PERVET!" Yami Bakura screamed to high heavens while Yami Yuugi was still busy wriggling his hands into Yami Bakura's school uniform pockets.

" It must be hidden somewhere!" Yami Yuugi yelled, but he could find no evidence of any camera or whatever, and was choking Yami Bakura to death.

There was a sickening sound of clothes being torn. Yami Bakura's uniform was torn, and was ready to be shreds soon. Yuugi, who saw what happened decided to tell Yami Yuugi what really ad happened.

" Um…yami, actually Yami Bakura did not have any camera with him. He was just going to strangle Ryou as he had called him stupid, so I dragged him up to your room. But unluckily, he barged in too," Yuugi said rather sheepishly, waiting for Yami Yuugi to react.

" So it's because of _**you**_ that caused the stupid Tomb Robber to barge into my room?" Yami Yuugi asked incredulously, looking down at Yami Bakura who was turning blue at that moment.

" Let go of 'Kura! He's dying!" Ryou cried as he saw that Yami Bakura was in quite a terrible state now.

Yami Yuugi turned a deep shade of red, and immediately let go of Yami Bakura. Once able to breathe, Yami Bakura gasped and breathed deeply as if there was no tomorrow.

" See Pharaoh? I had _**NO **_camera! You going to pay for ripping my school uniform!" Yami Bakura cried as he slowly made his way up from the floor.

" It's just an _**accident**_!" Yami Yuugi replied.

" Could I kill you and tell everybody that it was an _**accident**_?" Yami Bakura replied and advanced on Yami Yuugi.

Natural instincts kicked in, and the first thing Yami Yuugi did was run out of the Game Shop. Everybody out on the streets was looking at him in a weird look. They must all be thinking: Did this poor kid get chased out of his house while bathing? Yami Bakura was running at top speed with his uniform close to what people may call shreds and was yelling at the same time. " Don't you dare run! You come back you coward!"

Yami Yuugi ran and ran and ran. He kept looking back for Yami Bakura. What if Yami Bakura caught him? What would he do to him? What if- Crash! Yami Yuugi began to open his mouth to curse that stupid person who knocked him down.

" What are you doing? Can't you see that I'm-" Yami Yuugi cried, but stopped immediately when he saw that it was Kaiba.

" Who are you running from?" Kaiba asked, while he picked Yami Yuugi up.

" Oh _**great**_! Now I have another trouble again!" Yami Yuugi thought to himself. But wait! Isn't Kaiba his _**friend**_? " Kaiba! Could you bring me to somewhere safe?"

Kaiba looked dumfounded for a moment then said, " Okay! Follow me!" with that, he pulled Yami Yuugi to his car, which just coincidentally appeared out of nowhere.

Behind them, Yami Bakura saw everything that had happened. " No!! Pharaoh! Don't go into his car!" he howled in anguish mentally. But it was too late. Kaiba was trying to snatch the Pharaoh from him, and he himself could see it. But why can't that imbecilic Pharaoh see it? Yeah. "That's because he's stupid," Yami Bakura thought to himself. He must plan something or anything to stop the two of them going to Kaiba Land tomorrow. By hook or by crook, he _**must**_ stop them! He growled and slowly made his way back to Yuugi's house.

Inside the car, Yami Yuugi was sighing in relief. " Phew! I can't believe that the Tomb Robber would let me off so easily!" Yami Yuugi said to himself aloud.

" Why was he chasing after you?" Kaiba asked inquisitively.

" I don't wanna talk about it," Yami Yuugi said.

" All right."

While at Yuugi's house

" You know what? I think Kaiba likes my yami," Yuugi said after deep thinking.

" Kaiba? Likes your yami?" Ryou choked on the ice cream he was eating.

" Yeah. No wonder your yami was so mad. I think Bakura had some feelings for yami after the trick yami played on him," Yuugi said.

" And your yami's going to Kaiba Land to 'duel' Kaiba! I think Kaiba was only making an excuse to get close to your yami!" Ryou said and added, " Now I can see why 'Kura wanted to sent him to the Shadow Realm."

" Let's plan. Why don't we make up an excuse to force my yami to stay at home tomorrow and make your yami to go to Kaiba Land instead?" Yuugi said excitedly.

" Okay! Deal! Oops. I heard someone coming in," Ryou said.

It was Yami Bakura. He was looking extremely angry for some reasons.

" Bakura, where's my yami?" Yuugi asked, surprised that Yami Bakura did not come home with Yami Yuugi.

" Oh. That Pharaoh went off with his priest," Yami Bakura snarled angrily.

Yuugi and Ryou looked at each other. Yami Bakura was really jealous! Now they knew that their ultimate great plan had worked. They only need Yami Yuugi to like Yami Bakura now!

Yami Yuugi came back to the Game Shop. He saw Yuugi, Ryou and Yami Bakura at he counter, and Yami Bakura looked really angry. This means _**trouble**_!

" I'm back, Yuugi," he cleared his throat and said.

" Oh. Back from your _**happy**_ trip with that stinky high priest of yours?" Yami Bakura sneered sarcastically.

Yami Yuugi ignored Yami Bakura and walked towards Yuugi and Ryou.

" Yuugi, I'm going to Kaiba Land to duel with Kaiba tomorrow."

" Yami! Didn't you remember that you promised me to tend the shop? I'm going out with Ryou!" Yuugi lied and tried to look as if he's telling the ultimate truth.

" Did I? Okay then. I'll tell Kaiba that I can't go then," Yami Yuugi said. Well, if it's friends and hikari, he'll rather choose hikari.

" Hey," Ryou said and looked as if he had struck with an absolute perfect idea. " Why don't _**my**_ yami replace you for the duel with Kaiba? If you and Kaiba duel, it's very obvious who the winner is, so let's have my yami to duel with Kaiba!"

Yami Yuugi looked at Yami Bakura and thought for a while. " Great idea. I'll tell Kaiba about it then." With that, he went to his room and started doing his homework.

" Great! Now Pharaoh won't go to Kaiba Land, and I'll go tell the priest _**not**_ to _**even**_ think about snatching the Pharaoh from me!" Yami Bakura said to himself softly.

" What did you say?" Yuugi and Ryou asked.

" None of your business. Get on with your work," Yami Bakura hissed. He never felt so happy for the past few days! But wait for a moment. Why did he like the Pharaoh? Well, that's because of his exotic crimson eyes, his beautiful face and his- wait! What was he thinking? But he couldn't stop thinking how great Yami Yuugi looked when he was naked. " Grr…I must not have all this dirty thoughts!" Yami Bakura said rather loudly.

Yuugi and Ryou stared at him with their jaws dropped.

" What _**dirty**_ thoughts are you having?" they asked.

" Nothing! Now just don't bother me will you?" Yami Bakura said quickly, but too quickly, and walked away.

" Looks like someone's really in love with our Pharaoh!" Yuugi said and laughed with Ryou.

" Let's make sure or plans are not thwarted by some unwanted guest like Kaiba!" Ryou said and they continued laughing softly, thinking about what should be done next…

_**Author's notes: How's this chapter? Please don't bash me up, as I'm really trying to write good romance fictions! I'm what many people still called a kid, so I'm only good in **__**humour**__**, but not romance! Please give me some reviews to let me improve my story!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's notes: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've got writer's block. Hoped you enjoy this chapter and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the plot.**_

The next morning at school…

" Kaiba, I can't go to Kaiba Land with you today. I need to tend the shop for Yuugi," Yami Yuugi said to Kaiba.

You can simply imagine how Kaiba looked when he heard what Yami Yuugi said. He looked so disappointed.

" But don't be crestfallen. Bakura would duel with you instead!" Yami Yuugi said happily and pulled a grinning Yami Bakura in front of him, and pushed him towards Kaiba.

" Hi priest, we meet again. I'll be so _**glad**_ to duel with you," Yami Bakura said, emphasizing very single word he had said.

" Very well," Kaiba said somewhat forcefully, smiled at Yami Yuugi and walked away.

Yami Bakura got a triumph smile on his face all day. The Pharaoh won't be meeting Kaiba all alone in his stupid Kaiba Land, and he could warn Kaiba never ever touch his Pharaoh. Never.

At classes, Yami Bakura chose a seat right beside Yami Yuugi, smiled at him all day and did not even insult him a bit.

Yami Yuugi was the exact opposite of happy. Why was Yami Bakura smiling at him all day? Is there something wrong? Did he have a smudge on his face? Why does that Tomb Robber not insult him like he usually does? And the most unnerving thing is why does he himself like Yami Bakura smiling at him like an idiot? Nowadays, he tends to be feeling extremely nervous when having Yami Bakura around him.

" Oh my dearest 'Kura, why are you smiling at the Pharaoh like an idiot all day?" a familiar voice came from behind.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura spun around to see Malik and Yami Malik standing there with identical evil grin that match the both of them.

" Tomb Keeper! I missed you so much!" Yami Bakura yelled and rushed towards Yami Malik with open arms, as if wanting to hug him.

Yami Malik threw his arms open too. But the expected hug from Yami Bakura never came. Instead, a punch from Yami Bakura came.

" What was that for?" Yami Malik yelled, holding his poor broken nose.

" That was for calling me your dearest 'Kura, Tomb Keeper," Yami Bakura growled.

" It's just a nickname! Didn't Ryou always call you by that name?" Yami Malik asked innocently.

" Only special people with special privilege can call me by that name," Yami Bakura hissed.

" So does the 'special people with special privilege' includes me?" Yami Malik asked again.

" Yami, it does not include you. But I'm sure the Pharaoh was included though," Malik said.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura blushed immediately.

" Who says? Don't you dare spout nonsense!" Yami Bakura yelled.

" Yeah!" Yami Yuugi agreed.

" Then please explain why you are smiling at the Pharaoh like an idiot all day long," Malik grinned menacingly.

" I…I…I'm planning something!" Yami Bakura lied.

" And what was it?" Yami Malik asked.

" Nothing. Anyway, what are the both you doing here? I thought you two had went back to Egypt?" Yami Bakura said, trying to change the subject.

" Yeah. Why did you two come back?" Yami Yuugi asked.

For an instance, Yami Malik seemed on the verge of tears.

" My Pharaoh and Tomb Robber does not wants to see us," Yami Malik wailed.

" Oh shut up yami. We're here because we wanted to come here to study," Malik said.

" And meet you two!" Yami Malik added.

" Really?" Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura asked in false enthusiasm. " I think that you're back here to cause trouble…"

Classes were finally over. Ryou and Yuugi were extremely happy to see Malik and Yami Malik, because normally, the two of them had a lot of ideas in their head, so they thought that maybe the two Egyptians would help them bring Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura together.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura were arguing again. It was about their homework. They were in the same group, and they must write an essay for their project work on either three themes: What Is Love, My Favourite Person, or Who I Love The Most. Basically, it's all about love.

" Stupid teacher! Giving us all this stupid themes!" Yami Yuugi cried.

" No matter what, I'm going to choose the theme. You just follow my instructions and write!" Yami Bakura said.

" I don't want to write your stupid theme on ' My Favourite Person '! It's a stupid topic to write on!" Yami Yuugi said.

" Shut your trap! This theme is the best to write on among the three themes. You want to write on ' What Is Love ' or ' Who I Love The Most ' right? Fine! Go ahead! You hand in your work and I hand in mine separately! Fine? Happy?" Yami Bakura hollered.

This immediately shut Yami Yuugi up. He would not want to write on those two topics. It's just that the theme Yami Bakura had chosen had nothing to write in it. He sighed and looked at his watch.

" Tomb Robber, it's time for you to meet Kaiba at Kaiba Land now," Yami Yuugi said.

" Who cares? He's not happy to see me in Kaiba Land anyway, so he would not be there to meet me there. I'm not going," Yami Bakura said.

Yami Yuugi looked at him in anger and snatched his bag. " I'll take care of your bag. You go home, change and meet Kaiba at Kaiba Land! Go! Now!" he yelled.

" Stupid Pharaoh," Yami Bakura hissed and walked in tortoise-like speed to his house.

" Faster!"

This sends Yami Bakura on his heels immediately. He went back to his house, or rather, Ryou's house and change into his favourite jeans and T-shirt and took his black trench coat with him along to Kaiba Land.

When he reached Kaiba Land, he saw that Kaiba was already standing there, looking bored, waiting for him.

" Idiot. Why are you so late?" Kaiba hissed.

" I'm not late. You're the one who's early," Yami Bakura replied.

" Now, I'm not going to duel with you all right you old fool," Kaiba said in a cold tone.

" I'm not going to duel with you either. I'm here to warn you. Don't you ever dare go harass the Pharaoh ever again. I'll not let you snatch him away from me you got it?" Yami Bakura hissed.

" What makes you think that I'm going to give up the Pharaoh you stupid Tomb Robber?"

" You stinky priest, listen well. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Snatch. My. Pharaoh. Away!" Yami Bakura bellowed and this frightened our dear Mr. Kaiba.

" You better watch it you!" Kaiba yelled at him.

" As I've told you I'm not finish with you yet, Kaiba. If you ever let me catch you flirting with the Pharaoh, you'll get it from me personally," Yami Bakura said. With that, he walked away.

When he reached home, he found that Ryou was not home again.

" He must be at that midget's place again! Why does everybody go to that Game Shop? There's no gold there right?" Yami Bakura yelled in frustration and headed for the Game Shop.

At the Game Shop

Yami Yuugi was having fun rummaging Yami Bakura's bag. He had lots of worksheets that were supposed to be filed months ago, books that were unrelated to schoolwork, and loads of rubbish. How can a small bag be full of all this rubbish?

Yuugi, Ryou, Malik and Yami Malik were in another room, planning.

" My Tomb Robber likes the Pharaoh?" Yami Malik said, and pretended to sob.

" I think it's sweet! Imagine! Two archenemies in the past, in love with each other!" Malik said, thumping Yami Malik's back.

" Yeah. We're trying to get them together, but we don't know why the both of them are rejecting each other when they love each other," Yuugi said.

" Very easy Yuugi. Tomb Robber thought that Pharaoh hates him, while Pharaoh thought that Tomb Robber hates him. Simple as that," Yami Malik said.

" So how could we get both of them to stop denying their undying love for each other?" Ryou asked.

" But there is Kaiba to think of. He may came into the picture and destroy everything!" Malik cried.

" No wonder he's called Seth in ancient Egypt," Yami Malik said aloud.

Everyone except Malik looked at him.

" Why?"

" Because according to the Ancient Egyptian Mythology, Seth is an ancient god who was originally the god of deserts, storms and chaos," Yami Malik replied.

" We must stop Kaiba from interfering yami and Bakura's relationship!" Yuugi said.

" Actually, I think 'Kura's done a great job in doing it. He did not duel with Kaiba. Instead, he went to Kaiba Land to Kaiba never to harass Yami Yuugi," Ryou said.

" How did you know?" Yami Malik asked.

" Mind Link," Ryou replied.

" Oh yeah," Yami Malik said.

" So let's plan. Why don't we go out on this Saturday and throw the two of them alone in the cinema?" Malik said.

" Uh-uh. We had tried this before. We had had everything ready in the right place. We had them to sit together, watch the latest, _**most terrible, most horrible**_ horror movie. And guess what, Bakura was laughing on his way while yami was screaming to high heavens, and I had lost a good amount of hair," Yuugi said.

" What happened?" Yami Malik asked fervently.

Ryou blushed and recounted what had happened to the two Egyptians.

" Hahahahaha!'' Yami Malik yelled with laughter. " Ryou, you actually attacked people when you're frightened to death!"

" So where is Bakura now?" Malik asked.

" I think he had reached here," Ryou said and the doorbell rang immediately.

" Open up!"

" Coming," Yami Yuugi said and threw the door open. What he did not remember was that he did not put the stuff in Yami Bakura's bag back into it.

The door opened and Yami Bakura walked in.

" What a tiring day," Yami Bakura said and his eyes landed on the floor where all his stuff and bag were on.

" Pharaoh! Explain! What did you do to my bag? You did not read anything did you?" Yami Bakura said, searching through his pile of books.

" No. I'm just rummaging your bag to see what's so heavy, and I've threw all the rubbish you had in the bag including the black book with ' rubbish ' written in Egyptian hieroglyphs on it," Yami Yuugi said.

" You _**what**_?" Yami Bakura asked, bewildered.

" I threw away all your rubbish and the black book with ' rubbish ' written on it in Egyptian hieroglyphs on it," Yami Yuugi repeated, not knowing why Yami Bakura cared so much on rubbish.

" Argh! What have I done to deserve this?" Yami Bakura yelled and went to the rubbish bin to look for his book.

" It's not there anymore. The rubbish man had came and I had given them all the rubbish we had for them to bring to the rubbish centre to have them all burn," Yami Yuugi said peering across Yami Bakura's shoulder.

" YOU…YOU…" Yami Bakura started, but stopped, and rushed out of the Game Shop to the rubbish centre.

" Why is he so angry? He should be happy that all his rubbish are cleared," Yami Yuugi said.

" That's because that book is his diary…" a voice said from behind.

Yuugi, Ryou Malik and Yami Malik had come out from the room when they heard the commotion outside.

" His diary?" Yami Yuugi croaked.

" I didn't know that dear Bakura kept a diary," Yami Malik said.

" Yami, I think when Bakura come back, you're going to be dead…" Yuugi said.

" Stupid, idiotic, imbecilic, dim-witted, brainless Pharaoh!" Yami Bakura yelled while he searched through the pile of stinky garbage.

He had begged the men working here to let him search for his diary and so here he was, searching through this smelly, stinky, reeking foul pile of rubbish. Suddenly, he caught a glint of gold. He dug his hands into it and grabbed at it. It was his diary! Thank God that it was not burnt! Now the only thing in mind he had was to get revenge on the Pharaoh. Whether he like him or not, this time he's not going to get away with it!

Yami Bakura thanked the men and race back to the Game Shop. The people on the streets were looking at Yami Bakura with a disgusted look on their face. Yami Bakura was stinking to high heaven! But he did not care. All he needed to do now was to get revenge on the Pharaoh! Get revenge on the Pharaoh!

He reached the Game Shop and kicked the door down.

Yuugi, Yami Yuugi, Ryou, Malik and Yami Malik could smell the stink from here. There stood Yami Bakura, right in front of the entrance of the Game Shop, looking menacingly at Yami Yuugi.

" _**Pharaoh! You're gonna get it!!" **_

_**Author's notes: how is the story? Sorry to end here. Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's notes: This is the eighth chapter. Sorry that it took a long time. Please read and review! Many thanks to lynnwoo, my sister, who currently got a little interested in my story and decided to help out with me. Finally! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything characters in the story. **_

Yami Yuugi looked fearfully at the outraged Yami Bakura. The first thing he was sure of is that Yami Bakura's going to bash him up, mince him and feed it to fishes or some dogs. And second thing he was sure of is that Yami Bakura stinks to high heaven.

" Um…Tomb Robber, if you don't mind, could you please have a bath before you do anything to me?" Yami Yuugi stammered while pinching his nose, not wanting to endure the stink any longer.

Yami Bakura looked at Yami Yuugi, and then smelt himself. Sure, he does smell stinky.

" Don't try to change the subject, you stupid Pharaoh," Yami Bakura hissed and turned to Ryou, " Am I really that smelly?" he asked.

Ryou who was trying to suppress his laughter, said, " Yeah yami. You sure do smell putrid." With that, he was in fits of giggles.

" Yeah. The bathroom is over there. You can go there and bathe," Yami Yuugi said.

" Yami, don't you remember that the bathroom's water tap is spoilt? Only your room's bathroom can be used for the time being," Yuugi said.

" So what do you mean?" Yami Yuugi asked slowly.

" What I meant is that Yami Bakura should go to your room and bathe," Yuugi explained happily, winking at Ryou, Malik and Yami Malik.

" Let him _**what**_? Not in a million years!" Yami Yuugi shouted.

" Hey Pharaoh, don't be so selfish. It's all because of _**you**_ that got me into this state," Yami Bakura said, feeling quite happy with the idea and proceeded up to Yami Yuugi's room. " Hey! I don't have any clothes to spare, hikari."

" My yami will lend you his clothes!" Yuugi said cheerfully.

" What? I'm already _**so**_ benevolent to let him bathe in my room. Now you want me to lend him my clothes? Is this a _**joke**_?" Yami Yuugi asked in disbelief.

" Remember, it's you who cause me to land in this state," Yami Bakura said and stared intently at Yami Yuugi. Yami Yuugi struggled to look at him straight in the eye for a minute, and then finally, he gave in. Yami Bakura gave a snort and proceeded to Yami Yuugi's room.

" Hey! Wait for me! Don't you mess up my drawers or my room!" Yami Yuugi cried and followed Yami Bakura up to his room.

Yami Bakura went into Yami Yuugi's room. The last time he got in, he was too busy covering his eyes to prevent himself from seeing Yami Yuugi's naked body to notice how luxurious Yami Yuugi's room was. It was painted in sky blue and dark crimson just like his eyes.

" Now, just go into the bathroom and have your bath and get out of my room," Yami Yuugi said and was rummaging his closet for a shirt that is the same size as Yami Bakura. " And are you still into bashing me up? Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. You can bash me up if you really wanted to actually." Yami Yuugi had stopped rummaging his closet and was staring at Yami Bakura.

" Just shut up. I'm here to bathe, not to bash someone up. I'll think about what to do with you after I bathe," Yami Bakura said slowly, then had started pulling his shirt off, ignoring the fact that Yami Yuugi was still looking at him.

Yami Yuugi could not help but stare at Yami Bakura's wonderful muscular body and try not to drool.

Yami Bakura had finally noticed Yami Yuugi staring at him and immediately took his shirt back.

" What do you think you're doing?" Yami Bakura said.

" Oh…" Yami Yuugi said, regaining his senses, " Sorry…"

" Yeah you better be sorry," Yami Bakura replied and went into the bathroom, leaving Yami Yuugi sitting on his own bed blushing madly.

"What's wrong with me? I've been getting all this dirty thoughts about how great that Tomb Robber looked nowadays…" Yami Yuugi thought to himself, punched on a pillow, and growled in frustration.

" Don't kill yourself. If you really do, I'll be so ever lonely. And please help me wash these clothes too," Yami Bakura said and threw his smelly and dirty clothes to Yami Yuugi.

Yami Yuugi looked at the clothes in disgust and replied sarcastically, " Oh really? I should be _**so**_ ever honored then."

While in the bathroom

Yami Bakura heaved a sigh of relief. It's really scary to have the Pharaoh staring at you when you're ready to strip yourself naked. Yami Bakura looked around. Yami Yuugi's bathroom sure looks relaxing. Now he can finally relax for just a while. He turned on the tap and waited for the bathtub to fill up.

After what seemed like ten millennia, the bathtub had finally been filled up. Yami Bakura then settled himself happily in the bubble bath and closed his eyes…

Yami Yuugi was cursing and swearing while he washed Yami Bakura's clothes. And why? That's because he must hand-wash these clothes! Ever since a past incident on Yami Yuugi destroying the washing machine, Yuugi had never ever let him use the washing machine that Grampa had bought unless he had had his permission. But now, Yuugi was not in sight. Most probably, he went out with Ryou, Malik and his yami.

The longer Yami Yuugi scrubbed, the angrier he got. But anyway, he can ask for compensation after Yami Bakura had come out from his bath. And speaking of that accursed Tomb Robber, what is he doing in the bathroom for such a long time? Yami Yuugi growled and rinsed the shirt with clear water.

Ah…the clothes smelt so much better. Yami Yuugi then took it out and hanged it under the sun for it to dry. Yami Bakura still had not come out yet. Yami Yuugi went to his room and banged on the door of the bathroom.

" Hey Tomb Robber! Get out now! It had been an hour since you when in!" Yami Yuugi yelled. There was no respond. That's odd, because Yami Bakura always respond to _**almost **_anything he said.

" Tomb Robber? Are you okay?" Yami Yuugi asked, getting a bit worried.

There was still no respond…

" I'm coming in! On the count of three! One…" no one sound came from the bathroom, "Two…" a splashing sound, "Three!"

BAAAAAANNNNGGGG!!

" Don't come IIIIIINNNNN!! You damned Pharaoh!" came Yami Bakura's frantic voice.

But it was all in vain… Yami Yuugi cannot stop himself as he crashed into the door of the bathroom.

For one moment, the door held…

" _**I'm saved**_!" Yami Yuugi thought. That is, until… CCCCRRRRAAACCCKKK!

" _**NOOOOOOO**_!" Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura cried together.

Yami Yuugi fell into the bathtub as the door crashed onto the floor. There was a shriek and then… Darkness…

_**Author's note: Sorry to end here! It's rather short isn't it? I'll try to update faster. And anyway, please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's notes: This is the 9**__**th**__** chapter. Hoped you guys enjoy it. Many thanks to lynnwoo once again for helping me with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

Yami Bakura froze for a moment before getting out of the bathtub as quick as possible. He actually had the guts to hit the Pharaoh and run!

" Should I help him out?" Yami Bakura thought as he took a look at the poor Pharaoh who was in the water.

" No," he thought, " this is a hit and run situation. Just go, go, _**GO**_!"

He wore Yami Yuugi's best shirt and pants before opening the window. He _**MUST**_ escape the crime scene!

Yami Bakura then jumped down to the lawn and ran away. He ran _**far, far, away**_… _**No**_ one can catch him now!

While at the Kame Game Shop…

" Yami! I'm back!" yelled Yuugi. But there was no reply, at all…

" Where is your yami?" Ryou asked. He looked around for Yami Bakura, " And where is my yami? Did he drown in the tub or something?"

There was an infuriated shout coming from upstairs. The voice belonged to Yami Yuugi…

" _**Or something**_…" Yuugi said to Ryou while rushing up to Yami Yuugi's room.

Malik and Yami Malik followed them too, eager to know what happened to the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber.

The door was locked, so none of them can enter the room.

" Move!" Yami Malik shouted as he prepared to kick the door down.

" No! _**My**_ yami will _**KILL**_ you if you broke his door!" Yuugi yelled desperately, waving his hands in front of Yami Malik.

" NO! _**My**_ yami will _**SKIN**_ you if you broke in when he is bathing!" Ryou cried, flinging his hands in the direction of Yami Malik.

" Hikari! Hold those two interrupting, idiotic, imbecilic, mangling, midgets!" Yami Malik yelled.

Malik took hold of Yuugi and Ryou by their collars and held them there.

" One… Two… Thr— "

The door opened to reveal the Pharaoh…

" OH. MY. DEAREST. RA!" Yami Malik yelled and ran away as fast as he can.

Malik turned to see the reason why and cried, " OH. MY. HOLY. MOUDY.CHEESE! I'M _**SO**_ OUT OF HERE!"

He ran too…

" What is the matter with them two?" Yuugi asked Ryou. Malik had released them. Ryou gulped, pointing behind him.

" Is anything the matter? Ryou, you look very pale! Did Malik hold you too tightly?" Yuugi asked worriedly.

Ryou did not say anything. Instead, he turned tail and ran…

" What is the matter with all of you!? Why are you all running away?!" Yuugi yelled, frustrated.

Behind him, he could hear… Drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop… The sound of dripping water…

Sweating, Yuugi turned. There was a ghost there! It was pale, and had a bluish tint to its skin. The clothes it wore seemed faintly familiar, but Yuugi could think no more.

" AHHHHHHH!" Yuugi shouted and turned tail like the rest of the group.

Yami Yuugi was a bit surprised. Why are they running? But his mind was filled with rage. Yami Bakura better run further! Or else… There would be no telling what he would do to him…

Yami Bakura was running like there was no tomorrow. Finally, he could see the _**safest**_ place in the _**whole wide world**_. The Library!

He ran in and took a large book from one of the shelves. Next, he took out his Mr. Sunglasses and put it on. Lastly, he opened the book and hid his face behind the book.

" _**Safe at last**_!" he thought. To his dismay, Yami Malik, Malik, Ryou and Yuugi ran into the library just at the moment when he had settled down.

To his utmost horror, Yami Yuugi was right behind them… Since when did Yami Yuugi develop the sixth sense to sense where he was?

The worse thing happened next…

The foursome who ran in before Yami Yuugi sat down at HIS table!

" Why? Why me?" Yami Bakura thought.

" Phew! Luckily Yami Yuugi is not angry at _**us**_!" Malik said.

"Yeah!" Yami Malik agreed. Then, he looked around him and spotted a familiar white head just opposite him.

" Yo! You looked like one of my friends!" Yami Malik said to the person.

" Is that so? The hair is beautiful, right?" Yami Bakura imitated a low voice.

" You're right. I am so glad that I am not in my friend's shoes! He would be _**murdered**_ by my other friend over there!" Yami Malik pointed at Yami Yuugi.

" Mur—murdered?" Yami Bakura gulped. He looked at Yami Yuugi, who was searching high and low for him.

" Yeah, murdered. Hey…you _**do**_ look like my friend! Yami Bakura!" Yami Malik exclaimed.

" Shit! You blew my cover!" Yami Bakura screamed at Yami Malik.

Looking to his left, he could see Yami Yuugi approaching, fast.

Yami Malik gulped and tried to look sorry.

" I'm sorry," Yami Malik said in an apologetic tone.

Yami Bakura had no more time to listen to his nonsense. He threw the book in the air and started running away from the ethereal Pharaoh.

Yami Yuugi saw his target, the Tomb Robber. He was running away now! "Yeah run my little Tomb Robber! The further the better!" Yami Yuugi thought to himself gleefully and gave chase.

Yami Bakura was running and screaming madly with his arms over his head. His Mr. Sunglasses had fallen on the ground and was trampled by Yami Yuugi.

" Get back here you murderer who tried to drown me!" Yami Yuugi yelled and everybody turned their heads to look at the twosome who was screaming and running in the library.

Yami Bakura can see the exit of the library. He grinned madly to himself and planned for his greatest escape in the century. Just as he was reaching the exit, the damn accursed librarian appeared before him, ordering him to stop his tracks.

" Why in a thousand people must you appear before me, you damn librarian?!" Yami Bakura yelled and crashed into the poor librarian.

Yami Yuugi who was chasing behind in top speed was also screaming and shouting for the two to get out of the way, as he could not stop himself.

Yami Malik, Malik, Ryou and Yuugi gulped as they saw the Pharaoh crash into the librarian and Yami Bakura. It was such a loud commotion that everyone looked at the threesome.

Yami Yuugi sat up and pounced on Yami Bakura, who was groaning in pain, and began beating and scratching him.

" Let go of me you idiot! Let Go!" Yami Bakura yelled while struggling to get free.

" Never!" Yami Yuugi replied and continued the beatings and the scratchings, leaving the poor librarian still under Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura was real furious at this point. How dare this little imp charge into the bathroom while he was bathing, and was trying to murder him? He gave a battle cry and kicked Yami Yuugi hard in the stomach.

Yami Yuugi groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. Yami Bakura looked worried for a split second and wanted to pull Yami Yuugi up. But at a second thought, he ignored the voice screaming in his head to get his beloved Pharaoh up and ran out of the library as fast as he could, running away form the place of terror, running away from the now-monster-form Pharaoh…

_**Author's notes: How's the story? I must admit that it's not much of a romance story, but I'm trying very hard to get my elder sister to help me with the story. So please put up with it and review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's notes: Sorry for the long delay! My computer got broken down, and I lost my files, so I can't update in a long while. This is the tenth chapter. Might be a little to short though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

Running… there! A mega shopping mall! Yami Bakura turned to look behind. Yami Yuugi had caught up with him now.

" Stop right there! You coward! Stop!" Yami Yuugi yelled behind Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura ran like the wind and darted straight right into the shopping mall. Where is the safest place? The elevator! Yami Bakura was grinning from ear to ear. Once in the elevator, Yami Yuugi won't be able to catch him and end of story!

With that, Yami Bakura darted to the lift lobby and pressed the button over and over again, frantically. After a few precious minutes, the elevator had finally arrived. Yami Bakura quickly ran into it and pressed the close button to elevate to the top most floor of the shopping mall. But unfortunately for him, Yami Yuugi had already reached the elevator. Just as the doors of the elevator were closing, he slipped in gracefully and bang. The door was closed…

" Argh! Why is Ra torturing me like this?" Yami Bakura yelled in frustrations as Yami Yuugi advanced towards him.

" Dear Ra is not torturing you. He is just giving you the retribution you should get," Yami Yuugi said with a malicious grin as he rubbed his hands.

At this moment, Ryou spoke through the mind link.

" Yami! Where are you? Are you alright?" Ryou voice sounded through Yami Bakura's head.

" I'm perfectly fine until a certain stupid Pharaoh barged into the elevator in the mega shopping mall near the library," Yami Bakura hissed and cut off the mind link.

" Don't you think that I'm afraid of you! You should be the one who's going to be scared," Yami Bakura said in his usual cool tone, cracking his knuckles.

" We'll see about then," Yami Yuugi smiled sweetly. This made Yami Bakura weak in the knees.

" Oh! He can't be any sweeter right? I'm going to melt!" Yami Bakura thought to himself.

Yami Yuugi raised his fist and was about to beat the shit out of Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura saw the fist coming, but was too slow to react. He saw the fist coming closer and closer and suddenly, everything went black…

At The Library

" Yuugi, my yami and your yami had went to the mega mall near by," Ryou said to Yuugi.

Malik and Yami Malik were apologizing to the librarian Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura had knocked down.

" What? Are you sure? What are they doing now?" Yuugi asked eagerly.

" In the elevator," Ryou replied cheerfully as Malik and Yami Malik approached them.

" In the elevator? Doing what?" they asked excitingly.

" I don't know…" Ryou replied, " But let's hope for the best!"

" I think we better shut off our mind link to prevent ourselves knowing the naughty things they are doing right now," Yuugi smiled, and he and Ryou shut their mind link.

The foursome cackled evilly and walked towards the shopping mall…

While In The Elevator

For a split second, Yami Bakura thought he was a goner, flying to Ra to meet his punishment. But when he heard a familiar long, shrill scream somewhere beside him, he knew he was still on Earth.

" Ah! Help! Open up!" Yami Yuugi cried.

" Hah! Can't imagine my little pompous Pharaoh would be afraid of the dark," Yami Bakura mocked.

The elevator had stopped moving because of a power failure, and so, Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi were trapped in it.

Yami Yuugi heard nothing of what Yami Bakura had said.

" Light! Light!" Yami Yuugi moaned, searching for the emergency bell.

Yami Bakura started to get worried.

" Are…are you alright?" Yami Bakura asked.

" I'm trapped! Trapped! I want light! I can't breathe!" Yami Yuugi bawled pitifully, and started banging the walls of the elevator.

Three thousand years of being trap must have driven the Pharaoh crazy, Yami Bakura thought.

" Just shut up! Try deep breathing," Yami Bakura said to Yami Yuugi who was gasping for air.

Yami Yuugi breathed in deeply, and exhaled. Inhale…exhale. Inhale…exhale. At first, he had finally calmed down. But the breathing became faster and faster again, and soon, Yami Yuugi was screaming and shouting again.

Yami Bakura clamped his hands on his ears. Finally, he could not take it anymore.

" Alright, alright. You want light right? Here's light," Yami Bakura growled, taking his cell phone from his pocket, and lighted the phone.

" Light!" Yami Yuugi cried with delight and grabbed the cell phone away from Yami Bakura.

From the dim light, Yami Bakura could see that Yami Yuugi's face was streaked with frantic tears. It's the first ever time he saw Yami Yuugi cried. So not able to control himself, he put his arms around Yami Yuugi and hugged him hard.

Yami Yuugi flinched and tried to push Yami Bakura away from him. But Yami Bakura refused to let go and held on to him.

" Get away!" Yami Yuugi shouted, getting annoyed.

" Don't move!" Yami Bakura hissed and caressed Yami Yuugi's hair softly.

Yami Yuugi held on to the cell phone and tried to contact Yuugi with the cell phone. But it seemed that the cell phone could not get through the line. Yami Yuugi yelled in frustration and tried his mind link. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not contact Yuugi. It seemed as if he had cut of the mind link between them.

So with no other choice, Yami Yuugi could only wait for someone to help them. He slowly relaxed himself on the chest of Yami Bakura and leant backward and made himself comfortable. He must admit that he had some kind of feeling for Yami Bakura after the April Fools' Day trick. But he can't be certain about it though. And there was Kaiba in between. He was quite certain that Kaiba had felt a thing for him too. It's just that he was too ignorant back then to even notice it, thinking that Kaiba was treating him as a good friend.

The cell phone battery had run flat, and the dim light was also gone. Yami Bakura felt Yami Yuugi tensed up in his arms. How he wished that they could stay like this forever. Slowly, he turned Yami Yuugi to face him. Even in the dark, he could still see his beautiful features, his exotic red ruby eyes.

Yami Yuugi slowly stroked Yami Bakura's face gently. He could see his chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the dark. Both of them slowly leant in, closer and closer until they could feel each other's breath. Just as the two of them were about to kiss each other, the elevator door suddenly cracked open, and a very familiar boy with sandy-coloured spiky hair peeped in and gasped…

_**Author's notes: Sorry for ending here! I'll update as soon as I can!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's notes: This is the eleventh chapter of the story. Thanks for my reviewers.**_

_**YamixSetoFanatic94: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it.**_

_**xnightmare'sxnightmarex: Thanks for your review, but sorry for not updating before you leave on your vacation as my time using the computer now has been limited by my parents, and the internet access time had also been cut short by them. Sorry for that. I hope you'll enjoy your vacation!**_

_**dragonlady222: I'm glad you like the previous chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**_

Last time

_Yami Yuugi slowly stroked Yami Bakura's face gently. He could see his chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the dark. Both of them slowly leant in, closer and closer until they could feel each other's breath. Just as the two of them were about to kiss each other, the elevator door suddenly cracked open, and a very familiar boy with sandy-__coloured__ spiky hair peeped in and gasped…_

" I uh…am uh…sorry! Continue with what you're doing!" Malik said and immediately back out.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura looked at each other for a split second, and then pushed each other roughly away.

" Hey Malik! Get us out!" Yami Yuugi yelled to the crack.

Within minutes, they were out. Yuugi, Ryou, Malik and Yami Malik were both smirking.

" Why are you staring at me like this?" Yami Bakura asked.

Yami Malik began singing. " Atemu and Bakura trap in an elevator, H-u-g-g-i-n-g. Atemu and Bakura trap in an elevator, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura were blushing madly now.

" Shut it Tomb Keeper, or I'll punch you," growled Yami Yuugi.

" Don't get so violence now! Dear little Tomb Robber might not like nice little Pharaoh being violence!" Yami Malik teased and ducked just in time before Yami Yuugi hit him.

" Anyway Tomb Robber, why are you hugging the Pharaoh?" Malik asked.

" _**Me**_? Hugging _**him**_? Don't joke! Our poor little Pharaoh here was _**so**_ afraid of the dark that he was crying pitifully. You had missed the great show, Tomb Keepers. He nearly died of asthmatic attack! He got so frightened that he came pouncing on me with _**open arms**_!" Yami Bakura replied.

" Hey excuse me, but _**you're**_ the one who hugged me!" Yami Yuugi snarled angrily.

" But no denying that you're afraid of the dark though," Yami Bakura smirked. " Hey midget, take care of _**dearest**_ Pharaoh for me. He had a phobia of being trap in a dark confined area, and he might die of heart attack at night in his very own bed just because of this phobia. It would be no fun having the Pharaoh dead isn't it?" Yami Bakura mocked.

Yami Yuugi looked at Yami Bakura furiously for a moment, and then smiled at Yuugi.

" Come Yuugi, we had loads to do at home. Maybe we can meet up with _**dear**_ Kaiba too," Yami Yuugi said.

" _**What**_? You're still seeing that pompous git?" Yami Bakura hissed angrily.

" Got a problem with that?" Yami Yuugi asked sweetly.

" No. Just hoping that he would strangle you to death," Yami Bakura replied hatefully.

" Let's go. Goodbye Ryou," Yami Yuugi said and walked away.

" Goodbye too! We've got a plan to discuss," the two identical Ishtars said and walked away too.

" Yami, you should not be so unkind to Yuugi's yami," Ryou sighed.

" Me? Unkind? He's the one who's bad! Anyway, who cares who's he seeing?" Yami Bakura spat and headed for home.

Ryou sighed again and followed. On the way home, he could hear Yami Bakura cursing and swearing under his breath.

Unable to control himself any longer, Ryou burst out, " Yami, are you jealous? If you like Yuugi's yami so much, just tell him straight."

Yami Bakura turned around so slowly and hissed, " What makes you think that I like that idiot Pharaoh?"

Ryou gulped when he saw the murderous look on Yami Bakura's face. " You look angry when Yami Yuugi talked about Kaiba…"

" I'm warning you. Don't you ever spread rumours about me, or I'll turn nasty. Now let's go," Yami Bakura said.

Ryou hid a small smile and walked on. Once they reached home, Yami Bakura ran to his room and shut his door. Ryou did his daily routines again. He immediately picked his phone and dialed Yuugi's home number.

" Hello, this is the Kame Game Shop. How may I help you?" came Yuugi's familiar voice.

" Hey Yuugi, this is Ryou! How is your yami? My yami's sulking in his room," Ryou said.

" At least your yami is better than my yami. My yami is complaining and whining about your yami robbing his best leather suit," Yuugi sighed.

" I'll get him to return it to your yami then. So the plan's still on?" Ryou asked.

" Of course! Didn't you see how close they were together today? Malik and his yami were already planning how to bring them two together," Yuugi said.

" Okay then. Wait, could you please tell your yami to return my yami's cell phone?" Ryou asked.

" Alright! See you in school tomorrow then," Yuugi said and hung the phone.

In Yami Yuugi's room

" Damn Tomb Robber! How dare you steal my best leather suit and humiliate me in front of everybody!" Yami Yuugi growled angrily.

Yami Yuugi was pulling and biting his pillow in anger. No point in destroying an innocent pillow though…Yami Yuugi threw the pillow back to its original place and rush to the bathroom. He turned on the tap and soaked himself with icy cold water without taking off his clothes.

" Guess that he'll never like me forever," Yami Yuugi sighed to himself and walked out of the bathroom to dry himself up.

While in Yami Bakura's room

" Yami, Atemu wanted you to return him his leather suit," Ryou said softly to Yami Bakura, who had just woken up from his nap.

" I know it already. I'm going to that broken down game shop to take my bag and uniform back later too," Yami Bakura replied annoyingly.

" I'm going out now to meet up with Yuugi alright?" Ryou said.

" Why always associate with that midget?" Yami Bakura asked, rubbing his eyes. " Got a thing with him? Do want me to help you guys get together?" Yami Bakura asked, a usual evil glint in his eyes.

" Of course not," Ryou said. " I think you're the one who had had a thing with Yuugi's yami though," Ryou replied.

Yami Bakura blinked and said, " What? I've already warned you not to spread rumours isn't it? I'll slit off your throat if I ever hear that again."

Ryou shrugged and walked out of his room.

" Bye!" he shouted.

" Don't ever come back!" Yami Bakura replied hopefully and slid off Yami Yuugi's shirt. He walked towards his closet and got his own clothes out to wear.

" Damn that Pharaoh," Yami Bakura cursed and threw the leather suit to a bag and slowly made his way to the Kame Game shop.

_**Author's notes: That's for this chapter. I've got no idea how to continue it though…Anyway, please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's notes: This is the twelfth chapter. Enjoy and remember, review! Thanks to my previous reviewers! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**_

After a few minutes of walking, he reached his destination. He walked in without knocking the door and saw Yuugi's cheerful Grampa.

" Oh! Dear Bakura! Why are you here? Are you here to look for Ryou? He had just went out with Yuugi," Grampa said.

" I'm here to look for the Pharaoh," Yami Bakura replied impatiently.

" Pharaoh? Oh, it's Atemu right?"

" Yeah, anything," Yami Bakura replied impatiently again and went up to look for Yami Yuugi.

" Hey Pharaoh! Come out!" Yami Bakura said, banging on the door of Yami Yuugi's room.

No replies…Yami Bakura knocked again, and still no reply.

"_**Weird**_. Maybe the Pharaoh is feigning death," he thought. So without another word, he walked in stealthily into the room.

Yami Yuugi was lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully. Yami Bakura walked towards him and slowly bent forward to have a better look at Yami Yuugi's angelic face.

Such beautiful face…Yami Bakura slowly strokes the side of Yami Yuugi's face and played with his spiky hair. It seemed sharp, but was soft to the touch.

" This is the only time I can look at you so closely, my sleeping angel," Yami Bakura whispered softly and smiled.

At this moment, Yami Yuugi's eyes flickered and opened. Yami Bakura nearly yelped in surprise.

Yami Yuugi rubbed his eyes and focused on the face in front of him.

" Tomb Robber? What are you doing here? And uh…could you let me get up?" Yami Yuugi asked, his heart hammering as he noticed that Yami Bakura was almost lying on top of him.

Yami Bakura immediately got up and stuttered, " Nothing. Nothing."

" Then what are you doing here? Trying to kill me while I'm sleeping?" Yami Yuugi asked, bemused.

" I'm here to return these," Yami Bakura said, throwing the bag of clothes on Yami Yuugi's bed.

" Thanks," Yami Yuugi said and sat up.

" Where's my uniform?" Yami Bakura asked.

" The laundry room," Yami Yuugi yawned. " I'll get it for you."

With that, Yami Yuugi gotten off his bed and made his way to the laundry room.

" Wait. Where's my cell phone?" Yami Bakura asked.

" Here," Yami Yuugi replied and threw the phone to Yami Bakura who caught it without even stretching his arm.

Later, Yami Bakura followed Yami Yuugi to the laundry room.

" So this is the laundry room? Looks more like a pig sty to me though," Yami Bakura joked, trying to find a topic to have a conversation with Yami Yuugi to cover the awkward silence.

But Yami Yuugi did not reply and continued collecting Yami Bakura's clothes. When that done, they went out.

Yami Bakura sulked all the way as Yami Yuugi was simply ignoring him. He kept looking at Yami Yuugi's back, hoping that he would talk to him that he did not notice he was already at the stairway. He thrust his leg out, expecting to find himself walking on the floor. But instead he found himself on thin air.

" Argh!" Yami Bakura cried, losing his balance. He grabbed for the nearest thing beside him, which is Yami Yuugi.

Yami Yuugi was also taken by surprised and lost his balance as well… Both of them tumbled down the stairs in a most embarrassed way. On the way down they were cursing and swearing at each other all the way down until they land on the ground and Yami Yuugi's lips were pressed hardly on Yami Bakura's.

Yami Yuugi's eyes widened in shock and tried to get away from Yami Bakura. But unluckily for him, both of them were tangled together. They stayed like this for a good few minutes until they both could finally free themselves from each other.

Yami Bakura was coughing badly while Yami Yuugi rushed off to the bathroom.

Once he reached the bathroom, he took the toothpaste and squeezed a large amount of it onto his toothbrush and was busy brushing his teeth. Later, he took the mouth rinse and poured the whole content of the mouth rinse into his mouth. Yami Bakura was standing beside him watching in a confused expression.

" You don't need to exaggerate so much right? I mean it's just a kiss, and I'm not bringing any kind of disease with me," Yami Bakura said.

" It's disgusting!" Yami Yuugi shouted in reply and was busy rinsing his mouth.

At this time, Grampa rushed in and asked, " What happened? I' thought I've heard people screaming."

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura looked at each other and blushed.

" Nothing," both of them replied.

Grampa looked confused for a moment, nod his head and went out.

" I'm warning you. Don't you ever tell this to anyone alright?" Yami Bakura hissed quietly.

" Why? Afraid that people found out that I had kissed you by accident?" Yami Yuugi smirked.

" Mind you. _**You're**_ the one who should be careful. You're the one who so willingly kissed me. Imagine what would the other people think," Yami Bakura mocked in reply.

Yami Yuugi looked furious for a moment, and then his expression softened. He looked at Yami Bakura with big innocent eyes that Yami Bakura could almost feel himself melting right on the spot.

" I think you better go home now," Yami Yuugi said quietly and led Yami Bakura to the entrance of the game shop.

" Goodbye and never return please, and don't be so smug," Yami Yuugi said and stuff Yami Bakura with his school bag and uniform.

" Goodbye then, dearest Pharaoh. I'll remember this day forever!" Yami Bakura sang and dodged just in time when Yami Yuugi raised his fist.

" Goodbye," Yami Yuugi hissed and slammed the door shut right in Yami Bakura's face. Next, he proceeded to his room to brood over what had happened earlier.

If Yami Yuugi had not shut the door so abruptly, he could have seen Yami Bakura giving a soft smile and walked away.

While in Yami Yuugi's room

Yami Yuugi touched his lips softly where he kissed Yami Bakura and smiled to himself.

" Tomb Robber isn't so bad after all. He had got such soft lips…"

At Yami Bakura's room

" What wonderful lips he had," Yami Bakura sang softly to himself.

He took his uniform out and smelled it. It smell just like Yami Yuugi…Ahh…What a wonderful smell…

His peace was broken by Ryou who so conveniently opened the door and went him.

" Yami, what do you want for dinner?" Ryou asked.

Ryou stared in shock as he saw Yami Bakura hugging the uniform, bringing it close to his nose and smell it, and was daydreaming all this while.

" Don't disturb me! Just get me anything you could find," Yami Bakura hissed angrily.

" Al…all right," Ryou stammered and closed the door behind him.

Ryou giggled to himself slightly. _**Looks like someone was smitten by a certain Pharaoh…**_

**_Author's notes: This chapter is so bad and short! I can't even describe clearly. But please readers, review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's notes: I'm back again! The previous chapter was a disaster. Maybe this chapter would be better? Anyway, please read and review! Thanks to my previous reviewers! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters in the story.**_

The next day at school

Malik and Yami Malik were at the school gate waiting for Yuugi and Ryou.

" Hey Yuugi! Here!" Malik shouted to Yuugi, who was talking to Yami Yuugi about schoolwork.

Yuugi looked up and looked around. When he spotted the two Egyptians, he immediately pulled Ryou who appeared out of nowhere to them, leaving Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura alone.

" Hey Pharaoh, _**sweet dreams**_ yesterday night?" Yami Bakura asked in faked concern.

" Yeah. Sweet dreams of bashing you up," Yami Yuugi replied.

Yami Bakura pouted and began to walk away from him. Yami Malik immediately walked up to them and pulled them together.

" Come on! Don't show this sulky face," Yami Malik said and pulled them to a chair. " Let's talk about the school field trip together!"

" What field trip?" Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi asked together.

" Didn't you two saw the notice? We're going to a field trip this weekend!" Yami Malik replied.

" But I had _**more**_ important stuff than this stupid field trip!" Yami Bakura argued.

" Like _**what**_? _**Confessing your undying love to the Pharaoh**_?" Yami Malik asked, rolling his eyes.

" Of course not you idiot!" Yami Bakura yelled, his normally pale face was now a deep shade of pink.

Yami Yuugi giggled softly behind his hand. Yami Bakura turned to look at him and hissed, " What?"

" Nothing," Yami Yuugi replied, but continued to giggle. Soon, the giggling became loud laughters that Yami Yuugi could not stop. This made the three hikaris walk toward them and watch the great show.

Yami Bakura could take it no longer. He said aloud to Yami Malik, " Tomb Keeper, do you want me to tell you something _**real**_ interesting that would brighten up your day?"

Yami Malik nodded at Yami Bakura eagerly. Yuugi, Ryou and Malik just looked amused, waiting to hear what Yami Bakura had to say.

Yami Yuugi, who suddenly knew what Yami Bakura was about to say, screeched loudly at him.

" Don't you ever tell anyone about _**that**_! _**I**_ forbid you to say it to anyone!" Yami Yuugi bellowed and pounced on Yami Bakura, clamping his hand on Yami Bakura's mouth.

Now this really got Yami Malik, Malik Ryou and Yuugi's attention. What's the ultimate secret that could not be told?

Yami Bakura struggled with Yami Yuugi, punching and kicking. But Yami Yuugi clamped his hand firmly on Yami Bakura's mouth, determined not let him to blurt out what had happened yesterday.

There was a series if muffled cough and soon, Yami Bakura went limp. Yami Yuugi looked down and saw that Yami Bakura's face had turned a deep shade of blue.

" Argh! I've murdered someone!" Yami Yuugi cried, pushing Yami Bakura away from him.

" Ha ha! Trick ya!" Yami Bakura got up wobbly, laughing loudly.

Yami Yuugi looked tearful for a moment, and then started yelling gibberish at Yami Bakura then started to chase him all around the school.

" What to do now?" Yami Malik asked Malik who was watching Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi chasing each other in fascination.

" Just watch them fight. It's quite fun to see them fight like those old couples did in the movies," Malik replied, cheering on for Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura scanned around the school. No place for him to hide! Yami Yuugi was closing in on him. Why was this situation _**always**_ happening to him? Yami Bakura smacked his head and ran blindly around.

" Don't you run away!" Yami Yuugi cried behind him, thrashing his arms about, trying to get hold of Yami Bakura's hair.

Yami Bakura ran to an empty classroom and tried to shut the door before Yami Yuugi can come in. But Yami Yuugi charged in with full might and crash into Yami Bakura who was still fumbling with the doorknob.

Both of them cried out in pain as they knocked into a table near the door and tumbled to the ground. Yami Bakura felt that his hands were suddenly very wet and sticky. He untangled himself from Yami Yuugi and stared at his hands. It was stained with crimson blood. He heard Yami Yuugi gasped in pain as he slowly got up.

Yami Yuugi's hand had a deep scratch caused by the sharp pencil tip on the floor. Yami Bakura immediately helped Yami Yuugi to a chair.

" How is your hand?" he asked softly, examining the scratch.

" _**Bad**_ of course. If not how would I feel with such a deep scratch? _**Whooping with delight**_?" Yami Yuugi joked in spite of his injured hand.

" Do not move," Yami Bakura said and began tearing his school uniform.

" What are you doing?" Yami Yuugi asked, shocked by Yami Bakura's behaviour.

" Helping you to stop the flow of blood," Yami Bakura said and wrapped the piece of torn uniform on Yami Yuugi's hand.

" Thank…thank you Bakura," Yami Yuugi whispered softly.

Yami Bakura looked at Yami Yuugi.

" Did you just say my name and thanked me?" he asked, not believing his ears.

" Did _**I**_? Maybe I did and maybe not," Yami Yuugi replied, grinning.

Yami Bakura grinned back and helped Yami Yuugi up from the chair.

" No need such special care do I? It's just a small scratch, not a gunshot," Yami Yuugi said.

" Delicate Highness needs special care," Yami Bakura mocked and saluted.

" Oh stop it Tomb Robber," Yami Yuugi groaned, getting annoyed.

" Why do you always have mood swings?" Yami Bakura asked suddenly.

" Because…I don't know," Yami Yuugi stammered. " You had mood swings too," Yami Yuugi said immediately, changing the subject.

" Really?" Yami Bakura said, tilting his head to one side, thinking.

" Oh stop being so mysterious. Let's go before Yuugi and Ryou got worried for us," Yami Yuugi said, walking towards the door.

But Yami Bakura stopped him and put his hand on his shoulder. Yami Yuugi's heartbeat increased, and soon, he could even hear it pounding loudly.

" Wh…what?" Yami Yuugi stuttered, feeling uneasy.

" Pharaoh, I love you," Yami Bakura whispered softly.

" Huh?" Yami Yuugi was lost for words for a split second.

" Haha! Got you again! I can't believe you're so gullible," Yami Bakura laughed.

Yami Yuugi looked down disappointingly. Yami Bakura walked pass him and made for the door. Not able to control his emotions any longer, Yami Yuugi grabbed Yami Bakura with full might and kissed him hard.

Yami Bakura was surprised for a moment, but slowly, he relaxed and kissed Yami Yuugi back. He soothed Yami Yuugi's hair and wrapped his hands around his waist.

" _**What are you doing?!**_" came a familiar voice…

_**Author's notes: That's for today then. I need to go to bed now or my mother would scream her head off. Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's notes: Another chapter for the story! Thanks a lot to my reviewers. I'm so happy reading those reviews you guys gave me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura immediately broke apart and turned to the doorway. They saw a livid Kaiba standing there, his fists balled up.

Kaiba rushed towards Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi and pulled them apart.

" How dare you!" Kaiba yelled and grabbed Yami Bakura by the collar and punched him hard in the face.

" It should be _**I**_ having that statement you insolent brat! How dare you come in and interrupt us and punch me!" Yami Bakura yelled in reply and punched Kaiba too.

The two of them got engaged in a fierce fight. Yami Yuugi was trying to pull them both apart, but to no avail. Kaiba pulled at Yami Bakura's long, snowy white hair while Yami Bakura was continuously punching Kaiba's face and stomach.

" Stop fighting! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Yami Yuugi bellowed at the top of his voice.

This immediately stopped Yami Bakura and Kaiba. Yami Bakura shot a hateful glare at Kaiba, while Kaiba was growling like an angry animal.

" Let's go, Pharaoh," Yami Bakura said to Yami Yuugi and led him away from Kaiba, to their classes.

Kaiba glared at Yami Bakura's back, and soon, his mind was filled with thoughts of revenge. He swore to himself mentally that he would get Yami Yuugi for himself…

" Where had you two gone to?" Yami Malik asked Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi when they returned to the classroom.

Both Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi looked at each other. Before they could even reply, Yuugi gasped.

" Yami! What happened to your hand?" Yuugi cried, taking Yami Yuugi's hand up to examine the scratch.

" Woohoo! That looks like _**deary**_ Bakura's uniform," Malik and Yami Malik teased, pointing at the strap of cloth on Yami Yuugi's hand.

" Oh shut it!" Yami Yuugi said, his face a deep shade of pink.

But the two Egyptians continued their mocking and teasing until they saw an infuriated Kaiba with a swollen face…

" Kaiba! What happened to you?" Yami Malik asked in fake concern, rushing towards Kaiba and examined his bruises.

" This looks like the work of dear Bakura," Malik murmured.

Both Ryou and Yuugi turned to stare at Yami Bakura, who was clearly enjoying himself on seeing the face of the once good-looking CEO with fans running after him.

" Now we do have lots of explanations here, yami," Ryou said slowly.

" What other explanation could there be? He provoked me, so I pay him back," Yami Bakura wheezed holding his stomach.

" _**That**_ simple? I don't think so," Malik sang.

" What else would there be?" Yami Yuugi asked innocently, eying Malik in a funny way.

" Um…like you know, confessing your undying love to each other?" Yami Malik suggested slyly.

Kaiba slowly walked up to Yami Malik and hissed, " Listen well. Yami Yuugi will be mine. Mine and only mine!"

Yuugi, Ryou, Malik and Yami Malik looked at each other. This Kaiba sure knows how to daydream.

" Kaiba, are you gay? I didn't realize it!" Yami Malik exclaimed as if this was news to him.

Everyone in the classroom turned to look at the group. Kaiba's usual fan girls were shocked.

" _**Kaiba's**_ gay?" they whispered softly.

Kaiba turned deep crimson and hissed, " You all better watch your steps. I'll get even with all of you one day."

" I'll be waiting for you!" Malik and Yami Malik cackled.

Kaiba raised his fists and was ready to punch the two Egyptians.

" Mr. Kaiba, what are you doing? Get back to your own seat at once!' came the teacher's voice.

Kaiba slowly turn and looked at the teacher. The teacher gasped in surprise when she saw Kaiba's face.

" Kaiba! What happened to your face?" the teacher asked, running towards him. The comical look on the teacher's face made Yami Malik burst out laughing.

" I'm all right teacher," Kaiba said sweetly, turning to the teacher.

" Are you sure you're okay?" the teacher asked worriedly.

" Yes," Kaiba said and turned to look at Yami Malik and Malik.

" You better be careful. You might never know what would happen to you," Kaiba hissed and walked towards his seat and settled down.

" Now let the class begin," the teacher said, and immediately, a whole line of boring lessons were on the list…

After four hours…

" I'm finally out of hell!" Yami Malik gasped, feeling relieve to breathe in the air _**outside**_the classroom.

" You don't need to exaggerate right? It's quite enjoyable actually," Yami Bakura said, walking towards the cafeteria to have his lunch.

Yami Malik looked at him with horror.

" Dear Bakura, did the Pharaoh's rejection driven you mad? I can't imagine you saying school lessons are _**enjoyable**_!" Yami Malik said, looking as if he was going to faint right on the spot.

" Dear yami, of course our dear Tomb Robber won't even notice that the lesson was boring. He was busy admiring our Pharaoh!" Malik cackled.

" Oh. So that's the case!" Yami Malik said and began teasing Yami Bakura.

" Really?" Yuugi asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at Yami Yuugi. " I didn't know that my yami was so charming that his high priest, Kaiba, and his enemy, the King Of Thieves would actually fight over him."

Ryou looked extremely happy.

" So you _**really**_ like Yuugi's yami!" he exclaimed happily.

" Hey! Can you shut up! Stop gibbering rubbish!" Yami Bakura hissed, his face now in seven shades of red.

" Ha ha! You're blushing! You're blushing!" Yami Malik cried out in laughter.

Yami Bakura growled in anger and took out his thick mathematics textbook out from his bag and started chasing Yami Malik around the school.

" Yami, when did you two started this relationship? Why didn't you tell me?" Yuugi asked, pulling at Yami Yuugi's shirt excitingly.

" I…I…" Yami Yuugi stuttered.

" Oh! I know what happened! Dear Bakura had finally confessed to you!" Malik cried loudly.

" Um…actually, I'm the one who made the first move…" Yami Yuugi said shyly.

" Wow! You're great, yami!" Yuugi cried.

" To think that we had spent so much time planning to bring them two together…" Ryou and Malik sighed.

" What?" Yami Yuugi asked sharply.

" Nothing!" the three hikaris yelped.

At this moment, Kaiba came out from the classroom. He glared at Malik hatefully. When he saw Yami Yuugi, he nodded at him and smiled. Yami Yuugi grinned uncertainly and turned his gaze at Yuugi. Kaiba turned and walked away.

" I'm worried somehow," Yami Yuugi sighed.

" Why? Isn't it good that you're finally with my yami?" Ryou asked.

" I'm afraid that Kaiba would do something bad to Bakura," Yami Yuugi said worriedly.

" Don't worry! Kaiba won't win Bakura. He, unlike dear Bakura, do not have a Millennium Item," Malik said reassuringly.

Yami Malik and Yami Bakura were back. Both of them were on the floor, panting and gasping for air.

" Help hikari!" Yami Malik pleaded as Yami Bakura crawl towards him.

" None of my business," Malik said, shrugging his shoulders.

" Pharaoh! My Highness! My God! Please help me!" Yami Malik cried to Yami Yuugi.

" Oh come on Tomb Robber, just let him off," Yami Yuugi said to Yami Bakura, pulling him away from Yami Malik.

Yami Bakura hissed at Yami Malik before turning to Yami Yuugi and smiled sweetly.

" Let's go to the cafeteria then," Yami Bakura said and led Yami Yuugi to the cafeteria.

" Phew," Yami Malik said and got up.

With that, they went to have their lunch…

_**Author's notes: Sorry to stop here. Need time to plan for the revenge of Kaiba. Please review, and perhaps give some ideas! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's notes: So sorry for the long delay. The Internet connection I have here had a limited time span, and my mother forbids me from sitting in front of the computer for a long time… Thanks for my sister, lynnwoo for helping me after such a long time. Please read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

It was after lunchtime, and they had to go back to their classroom.

Yami Yuugi went to his seat with Yami Bakura following behind him. Kaiba was locking gaze with Yami Bakura, as if trying to warn him not to even lay a finger on Yami Yuugi.

Time for lessons again…but today, instead of having boring lessons, the teacher was organizing them for the school field trip this weekend.

" Okay now kids, we're going to the forest for camping this week. So, I need you all to gather in your groups. You will go in your street clothes, as it'll be more convenient. But please try to wear cotton clothes. It'll be extremely hot there. Alright. Now, get into your groups," the teacher said.

Yuugi, Ryou and Malik immediately stick together, ready to form a group. Yami Malik was on his way towards Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura, the group where he feel most comfortable, when Malik pulled him into their group, shattering his plan.

Yami Yuugi walked towards Yuugi, expecting him to welcome him into his little group with _**open arms**_, but instead, Yuugi grinned cheekily and said, " No yami, you'll pair up with Ryou's yami for this trip."

" Huh? Why?" Yami Yuugi asked, his face blushing when he saw Yami Bakura raising an eyebrow at the idea.

" Don't act stupid, Pharaoh," Yami Malik said and pushed Yami Yuugi towards Yami Bakura who caught him just before he falls.

" So you two are in the same group?" the teacher asked Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi.

Both of them nodded in reply.

" Good. It's time for the both of you to communicate _**without killing each other**_," the teacher said with a smile.

Finally, the groups were decided. But there was an odd one out—Seto Kaiba. The teacher looked at Kaiba then hesitates for a moment. She looked at Kaiba again, and then her gaze sets on Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi. She clicked her fingers in delight and announced.

" To let you three all communicate _**well**_ together, I decided to add Mr. Kaiba into your group Bakura," the teacher said happily.

Kaiba looked at Yami Bakura in disgust. But when he saw Yami Yuugi, his face lit up with a _**brilliant**_ smile.

White glimmering teeth shining, Kaiba slipped in between Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura, sliding his arm around Yami Yuugi's arm.

Yami Bakura's face was red with fury. He snatched Yami Yuugi back from Kaiba snarling, " You better keep your hands to yourself!"

Kaiba hissed, " You keep your hands off! Yami Yuugi is _**mine**_!"

" Why don't you two have an all-out fight and the winner gets to come with me?" Yami Yuugi suggested sweetly.

Kaiba, knowing that he could not defeat Yami Bakura, scowled and backed down. Yami Bakura smirked in triumph before leaving with Yami Yuugi.

" Why don't you come with _**me**_? I'm getting a _**little**_ lonely," a sickly sweet voice came from behind him.

Kaiba spun around and saw Yami Malik. His stomach churned agitatedly before he turned tail and ran from Yami Malik.

Yami Malik sulked, " I don't get it! Why would people run away from me? I am _**s**_o irresistible! And I happen to be the best-looking Tomb Keeper in the whole universe!"

A cough came from behind him. " If you are the best-looking Tomb Keeper, then am I the ultimate-looking Tomb Keeper?"

Yami Malik turned and saw Malik. He flashed his best smile at him.

" Of course my dear hikari is the most ultimate-looking tomb Keeper," Yami Malik droned and added under his breath, " In your dreams of course."

" Pardon?" Malik asked, dangerously sweet.

Yami Malik gave his best innocent look before running at breakneck speed.

" You stop there!" Malik yelled and chased after him.

" Okay students, now, I'll go through the line on what you guys need to bring for the trip. You'll need to bring your own tent and sleeping bags, some clothes to change and your daily needs. Try to bring a compass too. You might never know when you will be lost," the teacher said.

A great thought came to Kaiba's mind. What about this? He purposely led Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi lost, then he'll become hero and saves the day, and Yami Yuugi will admire him for that and leave Yami Bakura and come to him instead! Great dreams huh. Yeah dreams, not reality.

He noticed Yami Bakura walking towards him.

" Nah. Here's your list on what to bring," Yami Bakura said with an unfriendly tone.

Kaiba snatched the paper and looked at it. What? He will be bringing all the things? Tents, compass, sleeping bags and blah, blah, blah? FAT HOPE!

" Why am I bringing all these things while you are going empty-handed?" Kaiba said angrily.

" Those are the things you're bringing for yourself. And sir, I'm bringing double for myself and my dear Pharaoh of course," Yami Bakura smirked and pulled Yami Yuugi to him with a tight embrace.

Kaiba hissed in anger. That Tomb Robber will get it from him. Just he waits! Soon he won't be the one embracing Yami Yuugi. Let's wait and see who'll have the last laugh.

Yami Yuugi pushed Yami Bakura away from him and hissed, " We're in school!"

" Who cares?" Yami Bakura replied softly, his fingers trailing Yami Yuugi's tender skin.

" I care," Yami Yuugi replied and shrugged Yami Bakura off him.

Yami Bakura scowled then grinned to himself then followed Yami Yuugi to their seats.

For the next hours of lessons, their teacher were busy briefing them on what to do when they're in the forest, what if they are lost, and so on.

Yami Bakura was almost falling asleep. So boring! He have all the live skills in his head that could even be used in the desert, so why listen to the teacher blabber on unimportant stuff? So, he put his head on the desk, looking at Yami Yuugi who was looking at the teacher so stupidly (well in Yami Bakura's opinion) with undivided attention. But he looked extremely beautiful from the angle he was looking at him. He was wondering to himself why didn't he realize Yami Yuugi's beauty when in Egypt. Maybe he was too bent on revenge that time.

After long hours of admiring the beauty of Yami Yuugi, the time seemed to pass real fast, and soon, the bell rang. Yami Bakura sighed in relief and got up from his seat. He stretched himself a little to free himself from the ache of his shoulders. Yami Yuugi looked at him and sighed.

" You can't really pay attention to teacher in class right?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" Yeah, but maybe, something will perk me up," Yami Bakura said cheekily leaning forward to Yami Yuugi.

" What do you want?" Yami Yuugi asked nervously, having the faintest idea on what Yami Bakura wanted to do.

Yami Bakura laughed and leant backwards.

" To see you look panic," Yami Bakura said and went out of the classroom.

Yami Yuugi was both relieve and disappointed. He followed Yami Bakura out and was ready to head straight home. Out of the blue, Kaiba appeared.

" Care for a free ride back home? It's going to rain," Kaiba asked cheerily, not like his usual self.

" Uh…no thanks," Yami Yuugi replied and quickly walked towards Yami Bakura, who was walking at a very fast pace, following Yuugi and Ryou who were chitchatting.

" What happened? You seemed as if you had seen a ghost!" Yami Bakura laughed.

" Kaiba just asked me if I wanted a ride home," Yami Yuugi said.

" What? That brat! How many times does he want me to warn him not to come near you?" Yami Bakura bellowed angrily.

Yami Yuugi smiled to himself. It's always fun to see Yami Bakura getting angry when Kaiba comes near him.

" Let's go. Yuugi and Ryou had went ahead of us," Yami Yuugi said, pulling an infuriated Yami Bakura to the school gate.

When they reached the school gate, Yuugi and Ryou wasn't there already. Most probably they went home first. It started to rain, and the strong wind blew at the two yamis.

" Oh gosh! I had forgotten to bring my umbrella! Did you bring an umbrella?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Bakura.

" Yes. But only one," Yami Bakura said.

So with no other choice, the two of them must share the umbrella. They both squeezed together and made their way home. It was extremely cold and Yami Yuugi was glad that Yami Bakura was there to provide him with his body warmth. He snuggled up to Yami Bakura who looked at him in surprise.

" Feeling cold, my dear Pharaoh?" Yami Bakura teased.

Yami Yuugi did not answer, but continued sticking close to Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura grinned and slid his arm around Yami Yuugi's waist, hugging him tighter.

When they reached the game shop's doorstep, Yami Yuugi reluctantly let go of Yami Bakura.

" Don't be so disappointed. Come on, give me a smile," Yami Bakura said.

Yami Yuugi forced a smile and was beginning to turn the doorknob when Yami Bakura hugged him from behind and whispered softly in his ears, " Good day to you."

That done, he turned Yami Yuugi around and kissed him gently on the fore head.

" See you tomorrow then, Pharaoh," Yami Bakura said and went off.

" Bye," Yami Yuugi said softly and watched Yami Bakura go till he was out of sight. With that, he went into the game shop…

_**Author's notes: Sorry to end here. Got to sleep now. It's already 10.41p.m here. Please remember to review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's notes: I'm so happy reading the reviews you guys gave me! It made my day so wonderful! So here's the next chapter. It's very short because I wrote it in a rush. So please read and review and give me your opinion!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

The long awaited weekend had finally come. Kaiba was already giggling to himself inside his heart, rubbing his hands when thinking the plan he had in stall for _**dear**_ Yami Bakura…

At The Kame Game shop…

It was early morning. The sun had not even rise, and the sky was still a darkish blue. Yami Yuugi stretched on his bed. Weekend today means school field trip, and it means seeing Yami Bakura! But it also means _**Kaiba**_ will be there… Yami Yuugi got up from his bed and went to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. He looked into the mirror wearingly. He could see dark circle under his eyes. If only Yuugi will see some sense that he'll _**never**_ win him in a duel, he would not have to stay up so late and duel all night, only to say 'I told you so' every time Yuugi loses the duel…

Yami Yuugi sighed and went out of the bathroom and scanned through his closet. He took a look at his leather suit. Uh-uh. Teacher said to have something light. He dug for his cotton clothes. It was quite a handful of minutes before he finally found a bunch of his cotton clothes all buried under his pile of leather. They were quite baggy, but still comfortable. He put the remaining of the cotton clothes in a bag, ready to go to school.

" Yami! Are you done? Time for breakfast!" Yuugi's voice came from the kitchen.

" Coming!" Yami Yuugi shouted in reply and went down.

When he reached the kitchen, he was quite surprise to hear Yuugi talking to someone else. At first, he thought that he was talking to Grampa. But the nearer he got, he found the voice _**awfully**_ familiar.

" Here, Kaiba-kun," Yuugi said as he passed some pancakes to Kaiba.

Yami Yuugi tensed up and poked his head into the kitchen. He saw Kaiba and Yuugi chatting happily. Well, Yuugi seemed to be the one who was happy. Kaiba was busy looking around the kitchen, probably wanting to find Yami Yuugi coming into the kitchen.

" What the hell was _**he**_ doing here?" Yami Yuugi thought to himself.

" Yami! You're finally down! Come! Kaiba-kun is here too!" Yuugi said cheerfully when he saw Yami Yuugi, beckoning him to go into the kitchen and join them.

" I…I'm not hungry at all! Got to go now!" Yami Yuugi said, grabbing his bag and rushed out of the game shop.

" So sorry," Kaiba said and ran out of the game shop too, following Yami Yuugi.

" Uh-oh. Time to call for yami's rescuer!" Yuugi cried to himself when he senses something is not right and grabbed the phone.

" Hello! Ryou here?" Yuugi cried frantically to the phone when someone picked it up.

" No it's me, you midget," Yami Bakura's frustrated voice came, probably because Yuugi had woken him up while he was sleeping.

" Ah! Better! Bakura, yami just went out with Kaiba following behind him! I think something's not quite right!" Yuugi cried.

" What?!" Yami Bakura yelled, coming out of his daze and the line went dead…

Yami Yuugi ran like the wind, towards Ryou's apartment hoping to find Yami Bakura. He stopped halfway and started panting. He was just feeling relief that he will be reaching Ryou's apartment soon when he saw Kaiba closing up the gap behind him.

Shit! Yami Yuugi started running again. But exhaust engulfed him, and soon, Kaiba caught up behind him.

Kaiba caught Yami Yuugi's arm and pulled him towards him.

" Where are you going dear Atemu? Why are you running away from me?" Kaiba asked, his arms wrapping very tightly around Yami Yuugi's waist, his breath hot on Yami Yuugi's face.

" Let go of me!" Yami Yuugi cried, struggling to get free.

But Kaiba refused to do so. Instead, he pulled Yami Yuugi even closer to him, tilting Yami Yuugi's head upwards, forcing his lips on Yami Yuugi's.

Yami Yuugi could feel Kaiba's hot, slimy tongue forcing its way into his mouth, his hands sliding into his clothes and running his hands down on his spine.

Yami Yuugi tried to push him away, but to no avail. He was frantically wishing that Yami Bakura would just appear out of the blue and rescue him from the terror. But it was fat hope. So without any choice, he bit down hard on Kaiba's tongue, causing it to bleed.

Kaiba gasped in pain and pulled away from Yami Yuugi, his hands going automatically to his mouth. Seeing his chance, Yami Yuugi took flight again. Kaiba growled angrily and began chasing Yami Yuugi, and they are back to square one again.

Kaiba had caught up with Yami Yuugi again.

" You will never ever escape from me, dearest," he snarled, pressing his lips against Yami Yuugi's neck, licking it.

" I command you to let go of me _**now**_!" Yami Yuugi bellowed, hoping his voice will be more demanding and confident, but it came out more like a whimper than a command.

" Pharaoh's getting angry huh? Watch how you'll take this," Kaiba teased and again forced his mouth to Yami Yuugi's, his hands tearing his clothes.

Yami Yuugi could felt tears coming out of his eyes like never before. He tried to push Kaiba away again, but he had no more strength left to fight Kaiba. He went limp and stayed motionless, crying and whimpering.

Suddenly, Kaiba was pulled away from him, and a familiar voice rang through his ears as if it was some angel sent by Ra to help him.

" Get away from him, you stinky priest," the voice snarled, and the person punched Kaiba right in the face.

Kaiba gave a grunt of pain and fall to the ground, clutching his broken nose.

Yami Yuugi felt strong arms lifting him up from the ground. He thought that it was Kaiba again, so he mustered all his strength and started to struggled and kicked the person as hard as he could.

" Pharaoh! Calm down! It's me! Bakura!" came Yami Bakura's husky deep voice, hugging Yami Yuugi securely, his hands stroking Yami Yuugi's hair.

Yami Yuugi stopped struggling and looked at Yami Bakura with teary wide eyes. Weak with relief, he burst into tears and buried his face in Yami Bakura's chest and let his tears flow freely down his face.

" It's okay now, Pharaoh, don't cry," Yami Bakura whispered in Yami Yuugi's ear, consoling him.

After consoling Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura went over to Kaiba who was trying to get up from the ground.

Yami Bakura spat in disgust and kicked Kaiba over and over again until he was satisfied. He then carried Yami Yuugi up and headed towards Ryou's apartment, leaving Kaiba groaning in pain on the ground. When they reached the apartment, Ryou was shocked to see how disheveled Yami Yuugi was.

" What happened, yami," Ryou asked Yami Bakura who was putting Yami Yuugi down on the sofa

" I'll fill you in with the details later," Yami Bakura hissed and dismissed Ryou away.

Yami Bakura went to the kitchen and got some clean cloth. After wetting them, he passed them to Yami Yuugi who was still whimpering and moaning. Yami Yuugi grabbed the cloth from Yami Bakura and started rubbing on his neck and lips vigorously, trying to get Kaiba's saliva of him.

" It's okay now. Don't cry. I'll always be by your side," Yami Bakura said softly to Yami Yuugi, and took the cloth away from him and began dabbing at his arms and face.

After cleaning Yami Yuugi up, he walked back into the kitchen to get some water.

" Yami, what happened?" Ryou hissed, unable to hold his tongue back any longer.

Without any other choice, Yami Bakura filled Ryou in with what had happened. Ryou gasped when he heard it.

" So how is he now? Do I need to call Yuugi and inform him?" Ryou asked nodding towards the living room.

" He was still unstable. I think you better not inform Yuugi now. He'll go mad if he heard what had happened to his dearest yami," Yami Bakura replied and added maliciously, cracking his knuckles, " But I'll make sure Kaiba gets what he _**deserved**_ the _**most**_."

" Don't get yourself hurt, yami," Ryou begged, looking at Yami Bakura.

" Don't worry. Kaiba will get his after fruits once we reached the forest…" Yami Bakura sneered, his Millennium Ring glowing on his chest…

_**Author's notes: Sorry to end here. I hate Yami Yuugi being so girly… Please review and give me your opinion! I may not have the chance to update for a long time, but I'll try my best!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's notes: I'm back! So glad I'm still alive. I nearly can't breathe due to all the stress I've got for preparing my most important exam of the year. I simply hate exams! But no choice… Where did I stop last time? Need to have a second look at my previous chapter again. Anyway, please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

The rays of the sun lighted the sky, and soon, the whole horizon was bathed in a glorious golden. The clouds slowly drifted apart, and the warmth from the Sun warmed the Earth. It seemed good day today. But on second thought, it was not the _**best**_ day for Yami Yuugi. Speaking of the Pharaoh, where was he now?

" Bakura, I don't want to go to the trip," Yami Yuugi said, lying on Yami Bakura's lap while Yami Bakura gently stroked his hair. Both of them were sitting on the rooftop, watching the beautiful sunrise.

" Why? It's going to be a good day," Yami Bakura said, turning Yami Yuugi to face him.

" I don't want to meet Kaiba. The thought of seeing him made me feel scared," Yami Yuugi replied, his eyes dilated with fear when he mentioned Kaiba's name.

" Don't worry. I'll always be there for you. I'll help you get even with him. He'll get his retribution for touching what's mine," Yami Bakura whispered in Yami Yuugi ear as he slowly caressed Yami Yuugi's cheek.

" Don't. I don't want you to get hurt," Yami Yuugi replied tugging Yami Bakura's arm.

" I promise I won't get hurt. Come on. Let's get down. Ryou will be preparing breakfast. I bet you had not had your breakfast just now right?" Yami Bakura said as he slowly got up.

" I'm not even a bit hungry," Yami Yuugi replied as he and Yami Bakura got down from the roof and went back to Ryou's apartment.

" Are you any better now?" Ryou asked Yami Yuugi, his eyes filled with concern.

" I'm fine Ryou. By the way, did you tell Yuugi what happened?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" No. Yami said not to tell him about it. But Yuugi called just now and said he's coming over to take a look at you," Ryou replied.

" Okay. Thanks Ryou," Yami Yuugi said.

" Come. Go clean yourself up. Your hikari will be shock if you look so disheveled," Yami Bakura said as he led Yami Yuugi to his room.

" Do you remember the first time we went out for the movies?" Yami Bakura asked Yami Yuugi when they had reached his room.

" Of course. Yuugi and Ryou tried to bring us together, so they trick us to go to the movies. I got so scared when we watched the horror movie that I started attacking you," Yami Yuugi said, a smile lit up on his face.

" There, when you smile you look beautiful. Don't look so miserable. Smile for _**me**_," Yami Bakura said.

Yami Yuugi forced a smile then went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. After doing so, he came out and could already hear Yuugi's frantic voice.

" Ryou, where's my yami? Is he fine? What happened? Is he hurt?" Yuugi asked frantically, his questions were like bullets shooting out of his mouth.

" He's alright, Yuugi," Ryou said, trying to calm Yuugi down.

" But I saw Kaiba chasing yami like hell and I've heard people saying that there's someone crying for help and someone groaning in pain and I saw blood on the ground when I came here!" Yuugi cried.

" Yuugi, I'm alright," Yami Yuugi said as he came out of Yami Bakura's room with Yami Bakura following behind him.

When Yuugi saw that Yami Yuugi was safe and sound, he let out a sniff and ran to Yami Yuugi, hugging him tightly.

" You got me so worried, yami! I thought I'll lose you!" Yuugi cried, his face buried in Yami Yuugi's chest.

" I'm standing here in _**one piece**_, aren't I?" Yami Yuugi replied as hugged Yuugi back, his eyes filled with tears too.

Yami Bakura who was standing by the side pouted and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Ryou followed Yami Bakura to the kitchen, walking stealthily; making Yami Bakura could not hear him.

Yami Bakura was standing by the sink, taking a knife to peel the skin off the apple, cursing and swearing.

" Stupid Pharaoh. Don't even care that he's hugging someone else _**in front of me**_," Yami Bakura chided under his breath, and soon, he was not peeling the skin of the apple any longer. Instead, he began stabbing the poor apple.

" That's a good apple you know," Ryou said.

Yami Bakura immediately spun around, raising the knife that was still in his hand, as if ready to attack Ryou.

When he saw that it was Ryou, he turned back to the sink.

" Hey! Can you stop sneaking up on someone? That's really a bad habit of yours, do you know that, hikari?" Yami Bakura said annoyingly.

" I'm just concerned about you. Why? You got jealous because Yami Yuugi is hugging someone else?" Ryou asked, waiting to see Yami Bakura's reaction.

" _**Me**_ jealous? Of course not!" Yami Bakura replied, trying to act cool.

" Don't lie to me, yami. I can _**see**_ and _**feel**_ that you're jealous. But Yuugi is Yami Yuugi's hikari, so it's perfectly normal for them to be so close just like we do. You don't see Yami Yuugi charging at me for being that close to you right?" Ryou said.

" I just can't help it! When I first heard Kaiba asking him out, I felt as if I'm bubbling inside, and when he was nearly raped by Kaiba today, I felt as if a piece of me inside had been pierced by hundreds and thousands of knives!" Yami Bakura hissed.

" Shh. You don't want Yuugi to hear what you're saying," Ryou said.

Yami Bakura looked at Yuugi who was examining Yami Yuugi to see if he suffered any injuries. He sighed. Maybe Ryou's right. He's just being too sensitive about these things.

" You know yami, sometimes you need to be generous about some things, and sometimes you don't. Think through what I've say and it'll do you good," Ryou said as he walked out of the kitchen.

" Maybe I _**should**_ be a bit more generous," Yami Bakura sighed and began eating his apple, which was now been cut into ribbons.

" Be more generous about _**what**_?" came a voice behind him.

" Ryou, just leave me alone. Can't you see that I'm trying to get some peace?" Yami Bakura groaned.

" Really? Then perhaps I should really leave you alone for the time being," came the reply.

Yami Bakura froze. Isn't that Yami Yuugi? He immediately whirled around and saw Yami Yuugi beginning to leave the kitchen.

" I'm so sorry. I thought that you're Ryou," Yami Bakura said, pulling Yami Yuugi back.

" So what are you brooding over?" Yami Yuugi asked, sitting down on the chair, looking intently at Yami Bakura.

" Nothing that important actually," Yami Bakura replied and threw the core of the apple away.

" Well, come on. Whatever you're thinking is very important to me," Yami Yuugi said, tugging Yami Bakura's arm, trying to get him to say what was bothering him.

" I told you it's nothing important actually," Yami Bakura repeated again.

" Alright then. Since you don't want to tell me, fine!" Yami Yuugi exclaimed and began getting up from the chair.

" Alright, alright. I'll tell you, but promise not to laugh," Yami Bakura said, pulling Yami Yuugi to his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

" Quick then," Yami Yuugi said eagerly like a child who was yearning for a bedtime story.

" Well…it's that I'm…I'm jealous because you're getting _**too **_close to Yuugi," Yami Bakura mumbled.

" What? You got jealous because of _**this**_?" Yami Yuugi said and burst out laughing.

" You promised not to laugh!" Yami Bakura protested.

" Okay, okay. Bakura, to me, Yuugi is just like a brother to me. Nothing more. The only one I love is you," Yami Yuugi said, playing with Yami Bakura's soft white hair.

" I know. But I just can't stop myself from getting jealous," Yami Bakura replied.

" I'm quite happy about it actually, because it means that you really love me," Yami Yuugi said.

" Come on yami! It's time to go to school!" Yuugi shouted to the two of them as he made for the door.

" Okay," Yami Yuugi said and looked at Yami Bakura. " You'll really protect me from Kaiba right?" he asked worriedly.

" Yes, _**forever**_," Yami Bakura replied as both of them leave the and headed towards the door and walk towards the school…

_**Author's notes: Well, how 's the chapter? Please review! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's notes: It's already the eighteenth chapter now. How fast time passes. Thanks to all my dearest reviewers! You guys really made me so happy wtih all the reviews! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

They had reached the school. Malik and Yami Malik were already at the school gate, waiting for Yuugi, Ryou and the two other yamis.

" Why are you guys so late?" Malik asked.

" Caught up with some problems," Yuugi replied as they all proceeded to the hall to assemble.

" What's the problem? Why is the Pharaoh looking so depressed?" Yami Malik asked, looking at Yami Yuugi who was walking beside Yami Bakura, looking around warily every now and then.

" I don't know. Yami refused to tell me anything. Maybe Ryou knew what had happened," Yuugi said, looking at Ryou who nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name being mentioned.

" What? I don't know anything. Don't ask me," Ryou stammered as he looked at Yami Bakura for support.

" _**Really**_?" Malik asked, raising an eyebrow, eyeing Ryou suspiciously.

" Honest! I really don't know a thing!" Ryou exclaimed, and was on the verge of tears.

" Ryou, sorry," Yuugi apologized immediately when he saw Ryou starting to have frantic tears in his eyes.

" If you want to know what happened, go ask Kaiba personally, and you'll get the full details. Maybe he'll exaggerate a little, but I think that's what you guys always love. Don't bother my hikari on problems like this," Yami Bakura snapped as he led Yami Yuugi and Ryou to the hall with Yuugi following, comforting Ryou.

" Hikari, there's really something not _**that**_ right," Yami Malik said to Malik who nodded in reply as they made to the hall.

" Now kids, once you board the bus, I expect you all to start deciding on who to do what, and not chitchat about unimportant stuff. Once in the forest, you guys must be careful, and remember this rule: The more colorful the animal or insect, the more poison it had. So don't go around trudging into poisonous snakes' nests and expect me to save all of you. I hoped this trip will really be a meaningful one, and I don't wish to hear people trying to murder one another alright?" the teacher said, looking at Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura and Kaiba.

Everybody muttered ' yes', and was ready to board the bus. Yami Yuugi was trying to keep a good distance away from Kaiba, but it seemed as if Kaiba had the exact opposite thoughts. He kept going near to Yami Yuugi, wrapping his arms around Yami Yuugi and tried to kiss him.

Luckily, Yami Bakura was there to chase Kaiba away.

They all boarded the bus and set off to the forest. Yami Bakura was sitting near the window, Yami Yuugi in the middle while Kaiba at the aisle.

Yami Yuugi had not wanted to sit with Kaiba, but their teacher said that Yami Bakura tends to fight more with Kaiba, so putting Yami Yuugi right in the middle will be a perfect good choice, and there's not enough space to fit everybody in. So without any choice, Yami Yuugi was forced to sit in the middle. Yami Bakura was against it at, but could do nothing about it.

It was a long trip to their destination. Kaiba noticed Yami Bakura was busy looking at the scenery to take notice of Yami Yuugi and saw his chance. He edged closer to Yami Yuugi. Yami Yuugi frowned at Kaiba, and then moved closer to Yami Bakura. Kaiba edged in a few inches again, this time sliding his arm around Yami Yuugi waist, pulling him closer to him. Once he thinks they're close enough, he pulled Yami Yuugi to a tight embrace, and trailed his tongue down from Yami Yuugi's face to his neck.

Yami Yuugi shrieked and this brought Yami Bakura back to reality. Almost everyone on the bus was shocked to hear Yami Yuugi shrieked. Yami Bakura saw what was happening and immediately hauled Yami Yuugi back to him.

Yami Bakura shoved Yami Yuugi in and sat in the middle instead, glaring daggers at Kaiba.

Half an hour had passed. It's still a long way before they reach their destination.

Yami Yuugi was tired, as he did not have a good night sleep, so he closed his eyes, wanting to rest them. But within minutes, he dozed off. Seeing that Yami Yuugi had fell asleep, Yami Bakura slowly laid Yami Yuugi's head softly on his lap while he stroke his hair lightly.

Kaiba on the other hand was seething with jealousy. He growled at Yami Bakura, but could do nothing.

It was until Yami Bakura getting up from his seat and went to Ryou to get something that Kaiba once saw his ultimate chance again. Now or never. He shift in and gently held Yami Yuugi's head up and placed him on his lap.

" You sure is beautiful," Kaiba murmured as he slowly caressed Yami Yuugi's face, touching his lips.

Well, at least Kaiba looked human for the first time. But the next moment, he was driven by lust and turned monster. He crushed his lips against Yami Yuugi's, unbutton a couple of buttons of Yami Yuugi's shirt and slid his hands under Yami Yuugi's shirt, exploring around.

The bus jerked to a stop before continuing its journey again. Yami Yuugi jolted awake and was met by a horrible sight. Kaiba was on him, his tongue forcing into his mouth, and practically almost succeeded slithering his whole tongue down his throat. Yami Yuugi wanted to thrust his hands out from under Kaiba and pull Kaiba's hair to keep him away from him. But Kaiba was simply too strong for him to even move.

Where was everybody? Why didn't they notice what was happening and save him? Where was Yami Bakura when he needed him the most? Didn't Yami Bakura promise to protect him forever? Where was he now? These thoughts swam through Yami Yuugi's mind as he continued struggling with Kaiba.

Tears were trickling down Yami Yuugi face. Kaiba had pulled away from him to gasp for air. In the next moment, Kaiba will be on him again. Finally having the chance to scream out loud, Yami Yuugi sucked in all the air he could gather and scream hysterically.

Yami Bakura who was on his way back to his seat saw Yami Yuugi jumping up from the seat, looking more disheveled than in the morning when he had found him. Yami Yuugi was still screaming and shouting uncontrollably. Everyone on the bus watched the scene that was unfolded before their eyes.

" Get away from me! Away! Bakura! Where are you?!" he cried, groping his way away from Kaiba who had just suffered a few kicks and punches from Yami Yuugi. He couldn't look any worse now with his bleeding nose.

Yami Bakura rushed towards Yami Yuugi and tried to calm him down.

" Don't touch me! Let go! Whoever you are, let go! Where's Bakura?" Yami Yuugi cried, his tears blurring his eyes causing him not able to see who was the one holding him.

" It's me. Bakura," Yami Bakura said in a soothing voice, hugging Yami Yuugi tightly, not letting go despite knowing that the whole class was staring at him.

" You promised to protect me from him! _**You promised**_!" Yami Yuugi cried in Yami Bakura's chest, soaking his shirt.

Yuugi, Malik and Yami Malik looked completely shocked by the news. They looked at Ryou, who was looking guilty for not telling them what happened earlier on.

" Did Kaiba did that to yami just now?" Yuugi asked softly, looking straight at Ryou.

Ryou nodded and bit his lips hard. He didn't expect Kaiba to do that to Yami Yuugi in _**broad daylight**_ right in front of everybody.

The teacher was looking completely traumatized by Kaiba's actions.

" What the heck happened?!" he bellowed and this shut everyone on the bus up except Yami Yuugi who was still whimpering…

_**Author's notes: That's all for today. I had to rush through this chapter because my sister is snatching the laptop with me. Please review! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's notes: Wow! I'm so happy! So many people reviewed me! Thanks to all of you! You made me so happy while reading all those wonderful reviews! But sadly for me, right after the previous chapter, I've got writer's block, and I got so hooked up watching the Olympics…so please forgive me for the long delay! It's humor this chapter, just the right thing after the previous chapter, so please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. **_

It was after a long time could Yami Yuugi be calmed down. The teacher was probing him, Yami Bakura and Kaiba with questions about what had happened, but of course, none of them wanted to tell him what exactly had happened.

Yami Bakura shot a venomous glare at Kaiba while he led Yami Yuugi to where Malik and his yami are sitting. Kaiba snarled back at him behind his back.

" Are you all right, Pharaoh?" Yami Malik asked in concern.

" Who in the _**right **_mind will be all right?" Yami Bakura snapped angrily.

Yami Malik just pouted and muttered something about him just wanting to be good guy for once and be nice to Yami Yuugi.

" If you want to be good guy for _**once**_, shut your mouth, give up your seat and sit with Kaiba, then we'll be grateful to you," Malik said and pushed Yami Malik off his seat.

" Actually I can just sit with Yuugi," Yami Yuugi said, smiling weakly as Malik pulled him down to the seat.

" You won't want to sit with him now. He'll be bursting full of questions," Malik said looking at Yuugi who was a few seats in front of them, shooting questions at Ryou.

" Ryou! Why didn't you tell me? Yami is my yami! You should at least tell me what had happened and not kept quiet about it!" Yuugi hissed, tears welling up his eyes upon having the thought that Kaiba had raped Yami Yuugi.

" My yami told me not to tell you," Ryou whispered, his eyes looking at his toes.

The rant went on and on between Yuugi and Ryou.

Yami Malik went over to Kaiba who was nursing his poor nose, muttering oaths and curses under his breath. He settled down beside Kaiba and flashed his best smile.

" We meet again, high priest," Yami Malik chimed sweetly, well, _**too **_sweetly that made him looked some kind of crazy man, and edged in closer to Kaiba who was staring at him with his jaws dropped.

" What do you want? Why are you here? Get away!" Kaiba said in horror as Yami Malik edged in closer and closer.

" As I had told you just a few days before, I'm getting a _**little **_lonely," Yami Malik sang.

" To hell with you being lonely! You better scram now!" Kaiba yelled.

" Don't be so unfriendly. If you like the Pharaoh, you'll certainly find me even more irresistible!" Yami Malik grinned crazily as he dived at Kaiba who fainted in shock right at that moment.

" You're no fun at all! I don't see you fainting when having fun with the Pharaoh! Looks like you're just a coward though. But anyway, I think it's time for me to go back to dearest hikari and tell him I had avenged for the Pharaoh!" Yami Malik gurgled to himself in satisfactory and headed for the back seats where Malik was sitting…

After approximately two hours…

" Now kids, we had finally reached our destination. Please alight the bus now," the teacher said, and a whole group of pupils jumped off the bus, talking excitedly about what they want to do.

" Yami, are you sure you're alright? Maybe I can ask teacher to let you join our group instead," Yuugi asked Yami Yuugi when they were alighting the bus.

" I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me," Yami Yuugi said as he forced a smile.

" Really? I mean if you don't want to in the same group with Kaiba, I can always suggest-" Yuugi started but Yami Yuugi cut him short.

" I'm really fine. Besides, there's Bakura with me," Yami Yuugi said as he pulled Yami Bakura to him.

" Yeah. Don't worry. I'll take _**good **_care of the Pharaoh," Yami Bakura said.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He just hoped what Yami Bakura said was really correct.

" Yami, remember to put on the Millennium Puzzle. It may help you somehow," Yuugi told Yami Yuugi when he noticed the familiar sight of the Millennium Puzzle hanging on Yami Yuugi's neck was not there.

" Oh yeah. I forgot to put it on," Yami Yuugi said as he dug for it in his bag.

After that done, they followed their teacher to the place where they were supposed to pitch their tents. To Yami Yuugi's dismay, their tents were situated far away from Yuugi and the teacher.

" Is it okay for us to be that far away from teacher?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Bakura who was busy pitching their tents.

" Why? Afraid?" Yami Bakura smirked.

" Who says so? I'm just worried if _**you**_ are _**too**_ troubled by the dark and starts _**crawling **_to me for help," Yami Yuugi teased and had to duck as Yami Bakura threw a twig at him.

" I can bet that you'll be the one crawling to me for help," Yami Bakura replied as he smiled.

As they were just starting to enjoy themselves, the rich CEO, Kaiba appeared unexpectedly. This immediately shut Yami Yuugi up while Yami Bakura glared daggers at Kaiba.

Kaiba just gave a snort and walked somewhere near Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura's tent and start to pitch his own tent. He smiled occasionally to Yami Yuugi, causing Yami Yuugi to flinch and move closer to Yami Bakura.

After all the pitching of tents, it was time for lunch.

" Now, we're going to cook our own meals for the next few days. Those who don't know how to cook, you may ask for assistance. Now, safety first, I hoped nobody will be injured or scalded when they are doing the cooking all right?" the teacher said and once again, the pupils began to chatter about what they want to cook.

Kaiba looks as though thunder had struck from the clear blue sky. Of course, being the rich CEO he is, he had no need to cook for himself as he had many people serving him at his own mansion. But right now in the middle of the forest, so sadly for him, he had to learn to cook for himself.

Yami Bakura smirked when he saw how helpless Kaiba looked.

" Come Pharaoh, let's do some _**man's**_work. Let's collect some fire woods," Yami Bakura said aloud to Yami Yuugi as they both made their way deep into the forest, ignoring their teacher's word of caution that there are wild animals in the forest.

Kaiba had no choice but to follow. Right now, he could only follow whatever the two yamis had to do, as he absolutely had no idea on how to cook. Even though he had read a lot of books on survival skills, he could not make a head or tail out of those books.

Seeing that Kaiba was following them, Yami Bakura chuckled to himself.

" Why are you looking so excited?" Yami Yuugi asked nervously, tugging Yami Bakura's arm when he saw Kaiba behind them.

" Pharaoh, do you want to have the biggest laugh of the century? Do you want to have your revenge?" Yami Bakura chortled.

" What are you planning?" Yami Yuugi asked eagerly, suddenly not like the serious looking Pharaoh he always was, but like a small kid eager to cause trouble to his parents.

" Now here's the plan," Yami Bakura said as he whispered his plan into Yami Yuugi's ear.

Yami Yuugi's grinned widened as Yami Bakura slowly whispered his plan through his ear. He stole a glance at Kaiba who was slapping his hands to keep mosquitoes away.

" Let's set off to work now! Kaiba weren't know what got him!" Yami Yuugi cackled wickedly as he and Yami Bakura tried to muffle their laughter with their hands…

Kaiba was annoyed by everything he sees. Stupid trees, stupid insects, stupid grass, stupid everything especially the white-hair guy who was laughing madly with his supposed-to-be boyfriend. Well, at least his boyfriend in his _**own **_point of view. He yawned as he slowly followed Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura. He wasn't really paying full attention to them actually. If there's a choice, he'll rather stay in his tent and read his book or do something more useful.

Deep in his thoughts, Kaiba did not notice that Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura were not in front of him anymore. It was until he found the surrounding _**too**_ quiet that he realized he was left all alone in the heart of the forest.

" Hey! Where are you guys? It's not funny! Come out now!" Kaiba bellowed, but all he got for the reply was the cheerful chirping of the birds.

He immediately turned around to trace his way back to the campsite. But to his ultimate horror, he found himself staring at the sea of trees. Every bit of the forest was so similar that he could not differentiate which was the way he had came from. Now, he was alone in the forest, lost, left to the mercy of the wild animals their teacher had warned them off.

" Come out now! I know you guys are out there!" Kaiba yelled to the trees, but still had no replies…

Meanwhile, Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura were hunting for small animals. Luckily, they found a rabbit not far from them and had caught it easily.

" Now, we'll use this as a bait for a _**bigger **_animal and send it straight to Kaiba!" Yami Bakura grinned madly as he slowly laid the carcass of the rabbit on the ground.

" Is this going to work just like how we plan? I mean what if the animal attack _**us**_instead of Kaiba?" Yami Yuugi asked uncertainly.

" Don't worry. We're too strong for it to attack. Besides, we still have our Millennium Items with us. If the animal attacks us, we'll have no choice but to give it a _**sweet**_ and _**pleasant **_trip to the Shadow Realm," Yami Bakura replied.

Yami Yuugi smiled and said, " I can't _**wait **_to see how Kaiba screams!"

" Me too," Yami Bakura cackled and the both of them waited patiently.

It was only after a long moment did a wild wolf picked the scent of the blood of the dead rabbit. It immediately traced its way to Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi who yelped in surprise and delight.

Yami Bakura immediately send it to Kaiba who was still busy searching his way around the forest like a fool, refusing to admit that he _**really**_ was lost.

Kaiba was just having the slightest memory of him passing a large tree when he followed Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura when he suddenly heard something growling behind him.

For one precious moment, Kaiba thought that it was Yami Bakura. But at the second he turned his head, he found himself face to face with a wolf nearly as big as him, he couldn't help but give a strangled scream.

As though irritated by the screaming Kaiba, the wolf growled and went straight to bite Kaiba's shoulder, causing Kaiba to scream even louder than ever.

Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi were having difficulties in breathing now. The high and mighty CEO of Kaiba Corporation screaming his head off like a madman? Never in their lifetime will they see this scene ever again! Yami Bakura was regretting that he did not bring along a video camera to videotape down the scene of Kaiba screaming.

The wolf went straight to bite Kaiba's butt, and this sent Kaiba running straight away.

" HELP! I'M CHASED BY A MAD WOLF!!" came Kaiba's anguished cries…

_**Author's notes: Another chapter done! So how was it? Reviews? Thanks to xxxemoshortyxxx that gave me the idea of writing Kaiba getting attacked by a wild animal. Please review! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's notes: I'm back for more! Heh heh. It's so funny that a wild wolf was chasing Kaiba. But I think Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura aren't going to get away so easily. Remember what Kaiba vowed to himself on having revenge? Well, he's going to… Cannot blurt it out, or it'll be no fun anymore. I can nearly see the finishing line for this story. Oh, I'm so sad… Please read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. **_

Last Time

" HELP! I'M CHASED BY A MAD WOLF!!" came Kaiba's anguished cries…

Present time

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura were howling with laughter. They saw Kaiba running like a madman around the forest with a wild wolf hot on his trails.

" Help! I'll give you _**anything**_ as long as somebody help me!" Kaiba yelled to the forest.

" Shall we help him?" Yami Yuugi asked, nudging Yami Bakura.

" No way. I think we just collect our firewood and go back to our camping site and pretend we don't know anything," Yami Bakura replied as he and Yami Yuugi immediately rushed off with a big pile of firewood in their hands to their campsite laughing madly.

When they reached their campsite, they saw Malik and Yami Malik lying in their tent comfortably.

The two Egyptians were amused by the expressions of the two other yamis.

" What happened?" Yami Malik asked.

" Listen here. We had set a wild wolf on Kaiba and I think he's running towards us now," Yami Bakura said.

" You what?" Yami Malik asked, jaw dropped.

" Why didn't you tell us? We could have been there to see how Kaiba scream and videotape it down!" Malik bellowed, laughing.

" Sorry not including the two of you in," Yami Yuugi said, smiling.

" What's that?" Yami Malik said suddenly, poking his head out of the tent.

" Get back in! It's Kaiba and his wild wolf!" Malik howled and grabbed Yami Malik back in, clutching his stomach and laughing hard while hearing Kaiba's high-pitched scream.

Everybody went to look at the commotion, but never did they imagine that they would see a ferocious wolf hot on Kaiba's trail. All the girls squealed in horror and ran back into their tents while some boys were trying to help Kaiba.

Their teacher came out and saw the wolf.

" Kaiba! What had I told you about wild animals in the forest? Why had you brought this horrible monster back?" the teacher bellowed as he reached for his fish net and was ready to trap the wolf with it.

" I don't know! I think somebody set this beast on me! Now just help me get rid off this thing and shut up!" Kaiba screamed and ran towards the teacher.

" Have no fear!" the teacher exclaimed and swing the fish net above his head and threw it right at the wolf.

Within seconds, the wolf was captured. Everybody sighed in relief and cheered for the teacher.

" Now Kaiba, you better explain yourself," the teacher said, pointing at the wolf.

" I don't know what happened! It just pounced on me all of a sudden!" Kaiba said in protest.

Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi came out from their tent and carried the firewood to the fire. They were both smirking.

" Teacher! I think I know what happened," Yami Bakura said.

" What happened, Bakura?" the teacher asked, turning around to face Yami Bakura.

" As you see, Atemu and I were _**supposed**_ to collect some firewood to do some cooking, but Kaiba tagged along, and while Atemu and I were busy collecting firewood, he ran off himself. We looked around for him but found no one, so we thought he had come back on his own. Perhaps it's because he was too _**tasty**_ that he had lured some wolf to him," Yami Bakura smirked, winking at Yami Yuugi.

" Yeah teacher," Yami Yuugi said in agreement.

" But teacher, _**they**_ were the ones who tried to play hide-and-seek with me! I did not run off by myself. While I was walking, they were still in front of me. Then I saw them discussing on something and laughed very loudly. The next moment I look, they're both gone!" Kaiba yelled.

" Now Kaiba, you should not run off by yourself like this. I had already warned you of the wild animals in the forest. Next time, think twice before action," the teacher said and walked away.

Kaiba looked as if he was going to erupt any moment. He glared at Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura angrily and stormed off.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura gave each other a high-five sign and went off to cook their lunch.

It was a few hours after lunch now. It was evening and everybody was finished with his or her dinner, they all sat around the fire, telling stories to each other.

Kaiba was sitting near his tent, nursing his arms and legs. Even though Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura had denied setting the wolf on him, he was very sure that it's the two of them. He was burning with rage. It's time to carry out his plan…

" Yami, it's cruel of you to set a wild wolf on Kaiba," Ryou said, trying hard not to smile.

" It's revenge for my Pharaoh," Yami Bakura said, hugging Yami Yuugi tightly around the waist.

" What if Kaiba wants revenge?" Yuugi said, looking extremely worried.

" I don't think he's _**still**_ in the state for any revenge," Malik said, looking over at Kaiba who was scowling at Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura.

" He looked as if he's planning something bad," Yami Malik said, frowning at Kaiba.

" How do you know?" Malik asked.

" I just had the feeling he's planning something to hurt dear Bakura," Yami Malik replied glumly.

" Tomb Keeper, when in the world do you have psychic powers? Anyway, it's time for bed. Let's go," Yami Bakura said as he pulled Yami Yuugi up.

" I'll stay with Yuugi for a while," Yami Yuugi said.

Yami Bakura nodded and walked towards his tent. It's such a tiring day. Early in the morning got woken up by Yuugi's phone call, beating Kaiba up when saving Yami Yuugi, hunting for rabbits to use it as a bait for the wolf, seeing how Kaiba scream, laughing like mad, racing their way back to their tents, Yami Bakura was really tired out. He dragged his feet to his tent and threw himself on his sleeping bag.

There was a shadow outside his tent. It's the shadow of Kaiba. Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes and slowly got up. What's wrong with that CEO? Can't even give him some peace?

Yami Bakura crawled out of the tent stealthily, and looked around. Nobody out there…he growled in frustration and just was about to go back in when he felt a sudden sharp pain on the back of his head. He spun around just in time to see Kaiba sticking a sharp dagger down his stomach before everything went black…

Kaiba smirked as he saw Yami Bakura fall to the ground. He was taking a rock in his left hand that was stain with blood. Yami Bakura's blood…with a crazy grin, he swooped back into his tent, waiting for deary Pharaoh to come…

After approximately ten minutes…

Yami Yuugi walked quietly back to his tent. He had just finished a conversation with Yuugi on how to protect himself from Kaiba. He yawned and stretched his arms. He was yearning to be back in Yami Bakura's warm arms.

Once nearing his tent, he smelt something weird. The stench of blood was thick in the air. What had happened? Yami Bakura was not in danger right?

As he got nearer and nearer, Yami Yuugi could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He walked slowly to the tent, not believing what he had seen…

Yami Bakura was lying on his front; his surrounding grass all soaked in blood…_**his**_ blood…and there was a dagger buried right in the middle of his stomach…

_**Author's notes: So how's the chapter? It's very short. Kaiba is so evil, isn't he? Please review! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's notes: Thanks so much to all those who reviewed me! I really appreciate all of the reviews you all gave me! This chapter is quite short, but I hoped you guys would enjoy it, and remember, please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. **_

Last time

Yami Bakura was lying on his front; his surrounding grass all soaked in blood…_**his**_ blood…and there was a dagger buried right in the middle of his stomach…

Now

" Bakura! Wake up, Bakura!" Yami Yuugi cried urgently, cradling Yami Bakura's head, shaking him vigorously.

But Yami Bakura had no reaction at all. Yami Yuugi was getting frantic. Just a few minutes ago, Yami Bakura was still kicking alive. Now, he was lying motionless here, with blood pouring out from his stomach profusely.

" Tomb Robber! This is not funny! Wake up now! Wake up!" Yami Yuugi cried frantically, but deep down, he had a feeling that Yami Bakura wasn't going to wake up… " Wake up…I _**beg**_ you, wake up…"

" He won't be waking up," a menacing voice sounded behind.

Yami Yuugi slowly turned and saw Kaiba. He blinked away his tears and snarled, " You did this to him right? It's you isn't it?"

" Yeah, it's me. Aren't you happy? Like this, no one will ever disturb our cosy moments," Kaiba smiled.

" Why did you do that?" Yami Yuugi said, his voice cracking with anger.

" Why? After _**all**_ this, you're asking me _**why**_? It's because I hate him!" Kaiba spat.

" Why do you hate him so much? He's done nothing wrong," Yami Yuugi said, easing Yami Bakura down and got up.

" That's for me to know. Now, what shall I do with you, dearest Atemu?" Kaiba cooed as he edged forward Yami Yuugi.

" Don't come near me! Another step, I'll make sure _**you're**_ the one feeling sorry!" Yami Yuugi yelled, pulling the dagger out from Yami Bakura's stomach and waved it at Kaiba.

" Now, now. You don't wanna get hurt. Give me the dagger," Kaiba said amusingly, reaching out to grab the dagger in Yami Yuugi's hand.

Yami Yuugi automatically took a step back and continued waving the dagger in front of him frantically. Kaiba just walked calmly towards Yami Yuugi, a menacing smile played on his lips.

At this time, Yami Bakura gave out a groan of pain, and this immediately diverted Yami Yuugi's attention to him.

" Bakura, are you alright?" Yami Yuugi asked worriedly, his gaze on Yami Bakura who was on the ground.

Kaiba seeing that Yami Yuugi attention was diverted immediately made a grab for the dagger and twisted it out of Yami Yuugi's hands.

" Mine now," Kaiba smirked and threw the dagger on the ground as he closed in on Yami Yuugi.

" Get away!" Yami Yuugi cried aloud, hoping that someone would hear him.

As if reading his mind, Kaiba laughed.

" No one will hear you, and no one's going to save you tonight," he chuckled.

Yami Yuugi sniffed and took a couple of steps back again. Kaiba was laughing now, advancing fast.

So unluckily for Yami Yuugi, there was a stone right behind him, and he tripped over it just when Kaiba was pouncing on him.

" Such bad luck for you, sweetie," Kaiba sniggered as he grabbed Yami Yuugi by the arms and pulled him to his tent.

Yami Yuugi screamed and shouted as Kaiba was pulling him into his tent, trying to attract attention. But it seemed like Kaiba was right. With Yami Bakura injured, no one is going to save him now.

Once inside the tent, Kaiba pushed Yami Yuugi to a corner.

" What do you want?" Yami Yuugi said, trying to get up.

" We're going to be cozy tonight, little Pharaoh," Kaiba said as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, relishing the pleasure of seeing Yami Yuugi cringed.

" You won't have an easy going this time!" Yami Yuugi said, wishing that he sounded more confident rather than having this croaky whimper.

" Well, well. We'll see about that then," Kaiba sneered as he lunged himself on Yami Yuugi who began screaming out loud, kicking Kaiba away.

Ignoring the screams and kicks from Yami Yuugi, he ripped Yami Yuugi's blouse apart, revealing Yami Yuugi's translucent cool skin. Kaiba grinned as he caressed Yami Yuugi and forced himself on Yami Yuugi, kissing his jawbone.

" Help! Help!" Yami Yuugi cried as he placed his hands in front of him, trying to push Kaiba away from him.

" Yeah, scream! Scream till your throat's numb. But no one's coming to your rescue," Kaiba laughed.

Yami Yuugi tried to pull Kaiba by the hair, but to no avail.

" You gotta do better than that Pharaoh," Kaiba mocked, closing in on Yami Yuugi again.

" You get away from me!" Yami Yuugi yelled and brought his legs up and kicked Kaiba mercilessly in-between his legs (Ow…that must really had been painful), causing Kaiba to groan and fall to the ground.

Seeing his chance, Yami Yuugi gathered his clothes, or what's left of it, and rushed out of the tent. He almost tripped over Yami Bakura. Kaiba was behind him again. This time, giving no mercy to him, he picked the dagger up from the ground and threw it at Kaiba. The dagger pierced into Kaiba's arm, but Kaiba seemed oblivious to the wound.

Instead, his eyes shone a fire of lust in them. Yami Yuugi panicked and looked around for things that could protect himself from Kaiba.

Kaiba leered at him and picked Yami Bakura up from the ground with his uninjured arm. Yami Bakura give a few pitiful moans.

" I think you better surrender. You wouldn't want to see dear Bakura dead, do you? Or maybe, I _**should**_ cut him open and let you watch him bleed to death, huh?"

" You let go of him. Let him go now, or I'll get angry," Yami Yuugi growled angrily.

" Pharaoh's _**finally**_ gotten angry now! I'm _**so**_ scared!" Kaiba scorned, as he yank Yami Bakura up by the hair, causing Yami Bakura to groan even louder than before.

" This is it! I've warned you, but you refused to heed my advice! Now suffer my wrath!" Yami Yuugi snarled as his Millennium Puzzled started to glow fiercely, and the Eye Of Ra appeared on his forehead.

Kaiba looked uncertain for the first time. Surely he wouldn't want to deal with an infuriated Pharaoh. He pushed Yami Bakura away, and stared at him intently.

" I have a plan, deary. Why don't _**I**_ have the Millennium Ring instead of that filthy Tomb Robber and we'll live together _**happily ever after**_?" Kaiba said, smiling crazily at the thought.

Kaiba had gone mad, Yami Yuugi thought. Kaiba always seemed a nice guy last time, ice-cool, quiet and confident, and maybe, even _**attractive**_ in some way. But now, driven by lust and hatred for him and Yami Bakura, Kaiba looked like nothing but a monster. His blue eyes had a blank, distant look in them.

Somehow, Yami Yuugi had a feeling that he _**needed**_ to help Kaiba no matter how he hates him. He _**had**_ to let Kaiba see the light and be himself once again.

" Kaiba, I had to banish all the evil in your heart to the Shadow Realm," Yami Yuugi said calmly, tapping into the powers of his Millennium Puzzle, channeling all his powers at Kaiba and cried, " Mind Crush!"

A bright glow emerged from the Millennium Puzzle and charged towards Kaiba.

Kaiba gave a yelp of surprise and cover his face with his hands. The glow completely engulfed him, and the next moment, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Yami Yuugi heaved a sigh of relief and moved towards Yami Bakura. He placed the Puzzle around Yami Bakura's neck and used all of his remaining powers to heal the worst of Yami Bakura's wounds.

Once he saw that the wound was nearly healed, and blood wasn't gushing out anymore, Yami Yuugi gave a smile before darkness come swallowing him. Within seconds, he felt a sudden lightheadedness and fell right on Yami Bakura's chest…

_**Author's notes: Aw… I made Kaiba look like a madman on the loose…I don't know if I got the fact on Yami Yuugi's Mind-Crushing correct or not, because it always happened during dueling. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me uh? Please review! **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's notes: Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all! I really appreciate all of your support! Now here's chapter twenty-two. It's quite short actually, but enjoy reading it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**_

Consciousness gradually returned. Yami Bakura glanced around him. He was at a room surrounded by white. White walls, white curtains, white _**everything**_.

Am I dead? Why am I surrounded by white? Aren't I supposed to go to hell? Does it mean that after I've done all those bad things, I still can go heaven? Yami Bakura thought ludicrously.

He slowly sat up and stared at a familiar white-haired boy.

" Where am I?" he asked.

" 'Kura! You're awake! You're in the hospital now. Don't you remember anything about getting hurt? Our teacher told us to sent you to the hospital while he takes care of the other pupils. Now wait for me. I'll go call the doctor. Doctor!" Ryou yelled as he rushed out of the room and called for the doctor.

" Seems like I'm still on Earth," Yami Bakura murmured as he pushed the blanket away from him, getting annoyed by the itchiness it gave him.

Where was Yami Yuugi? What had happened? He only remembered that stinky high priest hitting his head with a rock, stuck a knife in his guts and nothing more. But somehow, there's a vague memory of Kaiba pulling a shrieking Pharaoh into his tent…a warm glow surrounding him, closing his wounds just before something hard hit his chest…something, no, _**someone**_ with spiky hair…

" Pharaoh!" Yami Bakura yelled when he realized who that _**someone**_ was. Without a moment's hesitation, he jumped up from the sickbed and rushed out of his ward.

" Yami! Where are you going?" Ryou yelped as he saw Yami Bakura running out of his ward, looking around frantically.

" Where's the Pharaoh? Where's he?" Yami Bakura yelled, holding Ryou hardly by the shoulders, shaking him violently.

" 'Kura, calm down. Yuugi's yami is fine. He's in the ward just beside yours. Now just go back to your own ward and let the doctor have a check on you first," Ryou said soothingly, trying to calm the frenetic Yami Bakura.

" But I remember Kaiba-" Yami Bakura started, but was cut off when he was pushed right back into his own ward.

The doctor had came, checked on him and said that he was right as rain, and only needs to rest for a day or two in the hospital for further check ups. After hearing the doctor blabbering on how _**amazingly**_ fast that he had recovered, Yami Bakura could finally be let out of his ward and visit Yami Yuugi.

He opened the door hastily and charged in. Yami Yuugi was sitting on his bed, talking and smiling at Yuugi, who was on the verge of tears. Kaiba was sitting nearby, looking ashamed and sorry for what he had done, with Malik and Yami Malik who were both glaring at him with disapproving looks.

When Yami Malik saw Yami Bakura coming in, he was overjoyed.

" My dearest 'Kura! You're fine! I thought we'll lose you forever!" Yami Malik said as he rushed forward Yami Bakura, arms flinging widely, wanting to give Yami Bakura a bear hug, but instead was smacked on the head by Yami Bakura.

" Why did you do that for?" Yami Malik groaned, nursing his head.

" I've told you a long time ago not to call me 'your dearest 'Kura'. Now, why do you still have the guts to stay here?" Yami Bakura snarled when he saw Kaiba.

" I-" Kaiba started, but dropped his head, biting his lips, looking remorseful.

" Bakura, don't blame him for what had happened. He had already apologized to all the things he had done," Yami Yuugi said as he beckoned Yami Bakura to sit beside him.

" But he tried to-" Yami Bakura protested, but Yami Yuugi covered his mouth with his hands, shaking his head.

" It was all the past now. Let's not talk about it anymore," Yami Yuugi said, snuggling up to Yami Bakura, who delightfully hugged him tightly.

Kaiba stood up and walked towards Yami Bakura.

" I'm very sorry for what I'd done. Would you please forgive me?" Kaiba said sincerely, bowing very low.

Yami Bakura looked at Kaiba before he smirked, " Yeah, you _**should **_be feeling sorry for what you'd done, stinky priest."

" Bakura!" Yami Yuugi said, nudging him in the ribs.

" Alright, alright. I'll forgive you on the Pharaoh's account," Yami Bakura said and added, " But I have a request."

" Huh?" Kaiba asked worriedly, as if expecting something serous from Yami Bakura.

" You will have to keep a distance away from the Pharaoh even if the two of you are friends," Yami Bakura said, ignoring the giggles from Yami Malik and Malik.

" Okay," Kaiba replied, smiling for the first time, shaking hands with Yami Bakura.

" Now, would you all _**please**_ leave the two of us alone?" Yami Bakura said, looking intently at Kaiba, Yuugi and the two Egyptians.

Groaning, they all proceeded out of the ward, leaving Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura alone.

" Pharaoh, thanks for saving me," Yami Bakura whispered, ruffling Yami Yuugi's hair playfully, nibbling his earlobe affectionately.

" No big deal," Yami Yuugi replied as he beamed at Yami Bakura. " But I want _**repayment**_."

" _**Repayment?**_ Hey, did _**I**_ ask for any repayment when I saved you from Kaiba?" Yami Bakura said, pretending to sound outraged.

" It'll be simple," Yami Yuugi promised as he drew closer to Yami Bakura, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Yami Bakura automatically slipped his arms around Yami Yuugi's waist, and both of them were drawing closer and closer to each other, feeling each other's breath on their faces. Just when their lips were making contact, the door creaked opened and someone gasped loudly.

Yami Bakura turned behind and saw Malik looking apologetic.

" Oops. Sorry for interrupting. I just came here to get my wallet. Uh…I think I'll come later…haha…continue what you're doing, I saw nothing," Malik said frantically when he saw Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi's face turning a deep shade of red.

" You damn Malik! Why are you ALWAYS interrupting us when we're about to-" Yami Bakura started, but could not continue what he wanted to say.

" Go get him Bakura!" Yami Yuugi bellowed, pointing at Malik, cheering for Yami Bakura to catch Malik.

" I'm sorry!" Malik yelped as he dashed off in breakneck speed with an infuriated Yami Bakura hot on his heels.

Yami Bakura chased Malik round the hospital, yelling curses and swearwords at him.

" No running in hospital! You'll disturb the other patients!" the nurses cried, but were ignored by Malik and Yami Bakura.

Malik was busy running for his life. He saw his _**dearest**_ yami.

" Yami! Save me!" Malik yelled.

But before any of them could utter a single word, Yami Bakura pounced on Malik and started punching him. Soon, Malik was also admitted to the hospital.

" Looks like our Tomb Robber had truly recovered from his injuries," Malik said just before the doctors and nurses wrapped him up like a mummy.

Yami Malik was amused by the bandages his hikari had on him.

" Why didn't you help me?" Malik cried pitifully, looking at himself at the mirror. He was bandaged from head to toe, looking like an Egyptian mummy.

" Sorry, hikari pretty," Yami Malik said as he gave Malik a big hug, causing Malik to wail in pain…

Yami Bakura went back to Yami Yuugi's ward, looking triumphant.

" Pharaoh, I had finished off the Tomb Keeper. He looked like a mummy now," Yami Bakura said, slipping his shoes off, lying next to Yami Yuugi on the bed.

" There's no room for the two of us," Yami Yuugi said, trying hard not to fall of the bed.

" Never mind," Yami Bakura said, hugging Yami Yuugi closer to him, fingering Yami Yuugi's lips. " Now, where did we stop?"

**_Author's notes: So Kaiba was sane again, and Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi are not hurt. But I sensed tragedy coming…I'm certainly not telling! If you want to know, review! I may give you a hint :)_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's notes: A millions kisses and hugs to my dear reviewers! Thank you so much! Now here's chapter 23 where tragedy happens. Oh dear. It's the second last chapter… Enjoy reading and review! **_

_**Let me get this straight. In this chapter, Yami Bakura is well, a kind of friend with Kaiba, but he is still not that kind to him because he's still suspicious about him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

It's a few months after the camping incident. Kaiba was back to his old self again, not thinking about any revenge on Yami Bakura.

It was near Halloween. Everybody was excited about it, especially Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.

" Imagine all the fun there would be! People scared till they wet their pants!" Yami Bakura said, rubbing his hands, thinking about Halloween.

" Yeah," Yami Malik nodded in agreement.

Ryou and Malik sighed.

" When would you two grow up? Stop playing all this silly jokes, would you?" Ryou said.

" I wouldn't call them silly. Remember the joke the Pharaoh played on me on April Fools' Day? If the jokes I play are silly, then my dear Pharaoh's jokes are idiotic then," Yami Bakura smirked.

At this moment, Yami Yuugi and Yuugi walked into the classroom.

" I thought I heard someone calling me," Yami Yuugi said as he walked towards his seat, which was just right beside Yami Bakura.

" We were just talking about what _**great**_ jokes you play on people," Yami Bakura said, laughing when Yami Yuugi blushed deep red.

" Hey, if it's not for my jokes, you won't be here sitting beside me, talking so happily," Yami Yuugi replied, pretending to be angry.

" Alright, alright. Don't get angry. I can't sleep if I see you angry with me," Yami Bakura said as he hugged Yami Yuugi tightly in return.

" Maybe we can get someone to play a joke on Kaiba and perhaps, he'll find someone he likes," Malik suggested, looking at Kaiba who was busy reading his book, oblivious to his surrounding.

" That's a great idea. Poor Kaiba is getting a bit _**too**_ lonely," Yami Bakura said, sniggering at the thought.

" You better not play any jokes on him," Yami Yuugi warned.

" Why? Felt heartbreaking for your dear friend? Can't bear to see him ridiculed?" Yami Bakura sneered, only to receive a hit on the head with Yami Yuugi's books.

" I personally think it's a great idea," Yami Malik said.

" Really? You got a crush on him?" Yami Yuugi mocked, patting Yami Bakura on the back as he was choked by his laughter.

" Hey! Of course not! Nobody is better than beautiful hikari. See, now you made hikari pretty cry," Yami Malik said, as he pinched Malik, causing him yelp in pain.

" I seemed to have the impression that _**you're**_ the one who made him cry," Yami Bakura said.

Before they could even answer, their teacher had come in, looking very pissed off.

" Now, take out your textbook and turn to page 122," he said, going over to the teacher's desk, putting his things down.

" He looked as if he had just been rejected by someone again," Yami Yuugi whispered to Yami Bakura and this causes the both of them to laugh.

" What are the both of you laughing at?" the teacher growled when he heard Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura laughing so loudly.

" Nothing really, sir. We're just wondering if you had been rejected again. Cuz if it's real, according to my accurate counting, it's the forty-seventh time you had been rejected," Yami Bakura said cheekily, causing the teacher to blush a deep shade of red.

" You mind your own business! Young men, you two better watch your behavior, or I'll have no choice but to give the both of you detention with me this afternoon! Now, return to your textbook page 122!" the teacher bellowed as Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura began to giggle again.

Kaiba looked at the both of them with a pitying look and returned to his book again. Yami Yuugi smiled at him while Yami Bakura just grimaced.

After the lesson was finally over, Yuugi and Ryou went to Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura.

" Why do you two need to do that? See, now you've got into trouble for nothing," Yuugi said, Ryou nodding his head in agreement.

" No trouble at all. It's contenting to see the teacher blew his top off," Yami Yuugi said.

" Yami, what happened to you? Had being together with Bakura made you also a chaos maker like him?" Yuugi asked as he pretended to faint.

Kaiba walked pass them and grinned at Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura.

" Good job. I hate that teacher too," Kaiba said.

" See! Even Kaiba agrees with us," Yami Bakura smirked and gave Yami Yuugi a thumb up.

Yuugi and Ryou looked at each other and shrugged.

" Come on, let's go," Yami Bakura said, pulling Yami Yuugi to their next lesson, leaving Ryou, Yuugi and Kaiba standing at the corridor.

Kaiba had got a sad smile on his face while watching the couple walked away.

" Maybe it's good that we stayed as friends," Kaiba thought to himself as he made his way to their last lesson, the H.E lesson…

" Now, we're going to bake a cake today. I want everybody to work in groups. No limits to the number of people in a group. You may begin now," the teacher said as she writes the instructions on the board.

" Why don't I join you two?" Yami Malik said, jumping to Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura.

" No, no, no. You're going nowhere," Malik said as he dragged Yami Malik back to their happy group.

" Do you think I could join you two?" Kaiba asked Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura politely.

" Feel free," Yami Bakura said as he went to collect the things they need for baking a cake.

" Are you okay? You don't look so good this few days," Yami Yuugi said in concern, looking at Kaiba who shifted uneasily.

" I…uh…am fine," Kaiba stuttered, looking rather uncomfortable.

" Come on, I don't bite, do I? If you have any problems, just feel free to seek help from me, or even Bakura. He'll surely help you if I told him to," Yami Yuugi smiled.

" Did I hear the great CEO stutter?" Yami Bakura said, smiling at Kaiba.

" Of course not," Kaiba replied, pretending to be annoyed, but smiling all the same.

" You not thinking about snatching the Pharaoh again huh? Because you know I won't ever let you do so," Yami Bakura warned.

" Bakura! I was just asking Kaiba if he's feeling all right because he looks pale. Don't be so rude," Yami Yuugi hissed, jabbing Yami Bakura at the ribs.

" Don't be violent. I'll turn nasty you know," Yami Bakura groaned as he raised his fist up.

" Come on then. Punch all you like," Yami Yuugi, challenged Yami Bakura, knowing that he won't bear to hurt him.

Yami Bakura looked at Yami Yuugi, and then groans again.

" Alright. You win," Yami Bakura muttered as he began opening the bags of flour.

" Don't be angry," Yami Yuugi said in a child-like tone, looking at Yami Bakura with wide eyes, snuggling up to him.

" Okay, okay," Yami Bakura sighed as he tried not to drop the bags of flour he was carrying.

" Let me help you with those," Yami Yuugi said and took over some bags of flour.

Kaiba watched the couple in amusement. Maybe both of them really suit each other. He should not have intervened in the first place. Yami Yuugi was simply nice to everybody, but that does not mean that he loves everybody.

Yami Yuugi was busy opening the bag of flour. Suddenly, he felt like sneezing, and in the end, he got flour all over his head and face.

Kaiba saw what happened and immediately ran over to Yami Yuugi and used took out his handkerchief to help Yami Yuugi clean his face.

" It's okay. I'll do it by myself," Yami Yuugi said as he reached for the handkerchief.

" No, I'll help you. You can't see what's on your face," Kaiba insisted.

" No it's alright," Yami Yuugi said and tried to get the hankie off Kaiba's hand and wipe his face himself.

" Now what are the both of you doing?" Yami Bakura snarled as he came beside Yami Yuugi, looking suspiciously at Kaiba who immediately dropped the handkerchief on the floor.

" Uh… I just thought if I could…uh…help him to clean his face," Kaiba stammered, looking at Yami Yuugi.

" Didn't you say that you would keep a distance away from him? Now get on to work and stir the flour," Yami Bakura said unkindly as he pushed Kaiba to the stirring bowl.

" He's just helping me to clean my face. You don't have to create a fuss right?" Yami Yuugi said to Yami Bakura softly.

" I still don't trust him," Yami Bakura replied, as he raised his hands and wiped the flour of Yami Yuugi's face. " You know, you could go to the restroom to clean that face of yours."

Yami Yuugi stuck his tongue out at Yami Bakura and walked to the restroom to clean his face.

By the time he came back, the mixture was almost done. Now, all they have to do was to put the mixture into the oven and wait for it to be ready to be eaten.

After about an hour, it was done. Kaiba took it out, and set it on the table. After the teacher had given them her remarks about it, they can eat the cake.

" Come, here's your share," Kaiba said as he handed Yami Yuugi the cake.

Yami Bakura who was watching at the corner pouted as he saw Yami Yuugi happily took the cake and eats it. Aren't he supposed to be the one doing those? When the Hell did it became Kaiba's job?

Yami Yuugi noticed Yami Bakura pouting at the corner.

" What's wrong? Jealous again?" Yami Yuugi smirked, looking at Yami Bakura's expression.

" Who says so?" Yami Bakura snapped and left the classroom, leaving Yami Yuugi at the classroom, wondering what he had done wrong to make Yami Bakura angry.

Yami Bakura was charging down the corridors, knocking people off their feet. It was a long time since he felt jealous. And who's the cause again? The Pharaoh. He ran and ran and ran, until he banged into someone else.

" Hey! Watch where you're go—" the person starts to say, but saw who had knocked him down. " Kura? Why aren't you with Yuugi's yami? Why are you here?"

It was Ryou. Yami Bakura got up and growled.

" He was busy enjoying with dear Kaiba of course," he replied, looking sour.

" Kaiba? I thought you two are friends? Got jealous _**again**_?" Ryou sighed, looking extremely disappointed with Yami Bakura.

" It's not my fault! It's all because of that Pharaoh not caring about my feelings!" Yami Bakura protested, looking very angry.

" My dear yami, you should know how to give in to Yami Yuugi sometimes. It's not as if he's making out with Kaiba or something right? If you love someone, you should learn to understand him and try to give in to him, and not start getting jealous about this or that," Ryou sighed, patting Yami Bakura at the back.

" Very well said huh? I bet you got these lines from the drama series you watch," Yami Bakura said, looking uninterested.

" Yeah, so what? Yami, think about all the things you and Yami Yuugi had gone through just to be together. You wouldn't want to lose him after all those troubles right? Sometimes, you should apologize for being so unreasonable. Go now, or you might not have the chance," Ryou said, walking to Yuugi who was not far away from them, listening to their conversation.

After spending long time thinking, Yami Bakura must admit that Ryou was correct. He was too sensitive. So, he went back to the classroom, hoping to see Yami Yuugi still in there…

At the classroom…

Yami Yuugi and Kaiba were packing their things, cleaning their workspace. The others had long gone, cleaning all their things away, except them.

" What had I done wrong?" Yami Yuugi muttered to himself as he thought through what Yami Bakura had said.

Speaking of Yami Bakura, Yami Yuugi was quite angry with him. He had left him and Kaiba to do all the cleaning up while he went away to relax.

Sighing, Yami Yuugi threw the rubbish away. Kaiba was washing the utensils (just imagine the big CEO washing utensils lol).

Too engrossed in his thinking, Yami Yuugi did not realize Kaiba walking towards him. It was until he was right in front of him that Yami Yuugi realized.

" Uh…what's the matter?" Yami Yuugi asked uncertainly, feeling uncomfortable and awkward.

Without warning, Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami Yuugi, holding him in a tight embrace.

" Kaiba, what are you doing?" Yami Yuugi asked frantically, trying to push him away.

" Just let me hug you for a while…as a _**friend**_," Kaiba whispered, taking in the scent of Yami Yuugi.

Yami Yuugi did not know what to do. He should just push Kaiba away from him. But part of him knew that Kaiba still had not got over him yet. So, he let Kaiba hold him just for a while…

Suddenly, a familiar white-haired figure was standing at the doorway, looking completely shocked.

" What are the both of you doing?" Yami Bakura bellowed in disbelief.

Kaiba immediately pushed Yami Yuugi away, looking bewildered.

" Look, it's not the way it seemed to—" Kaiba started, but did not finish his sentence as Yami Bakura walked towards Yami Yuugi, his brown eyes were filled with mistrust and sorrow.

" How could you do this to me? Why did you?" Yami Bakura said, not wanting to belief his eyes.

" Bakura, it's not what it seemed to be," Yami Yuugi said, begging for Yami Bakura to hear him out, but Yami Bakura simply ignored his words of pleas.

" Kaiba! I always knew that I could not trust you. It proves that I'm correct huh?" Yami Bakura hissed at Kaiba, blinking away his tears. It was a long time since he had cried. The last time was when Yami Yuugi had played the trick on him.

" I…" Kaiba was lost for words.

" You betrayed me! I'll never forgive you!" Yami Bakura yelled at Yami Yuugi as he ran out of the classroom, choking due to his tears.

" Wait! Bakura!" Yami Yuugi cried as he rushed out, chasing Yami Bakura out of the school, to the main road.

Yami Bakura was running blindly. So what's all this about giving in or not? It proves that his hikari was not always correct. Yami Bakura did not know where he was running. His tears had blinded him.

Yami Yuugi saw Yami Bakura running to the road. He followed tightly. He wanted to hold Yami Bakura tightly, and tell him it was all a misunderstanding. All he had to do now was to catch up with Yami Bakura and explained everything to him.

Suddenly, he heard a car honk and to his horror, Yami Bakura was running straight into a car.

" Bakura!" Yami Yuugi cried as he pushed Yami Bakura away and got hit by the car instead.

There was a moment of searing pain, and the next moment, Yami Yuugi knew nothing…

Yami Bakura felt someone pushed him roughly to a side just before a car hit him. He wiped his eyes and looked behind him. To his ultimate horror, he saw Yami Yuugi on the road, his body in a strange angle, and there was blood all around, soaking the whole road…

_**Author's notes: So how's the chapter? Poor Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura…this is the second last chapter, so please review! Please! **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's notes: Thank you so much to all of my dear reviewers! I love you guys so much! Millions of hugs and kisses to you all! I really appreciate all of your reviews. This is the last chapter, and it's dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers who gave me so much support. Sorry for the delay. There's just too much homework for me, so I do not have the time to type. Enjoy reading! Special thanks to lynnwoo for helping out at the last chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.**_

Last time…

Yami Bakura felt someone pushed him roughly to a side just before a car hit him. He wiped his eyes and looked behind him. To his ultimate horror, he saw Yami Yuugi on the road, his body in a strange angle, and there was blood all around, soaking the whole road…

Present time…

The car had rushed off after it had knocked Yami Yuugi down.

Yami Bakura was in shock. It was not until a few minutes had he finally regained his senses. His brain was practically screaming at him to reach for Yami Yuugi. He immediately rushed to Yami Yuugi, shaking him violently.

" Pharaoh? Pharaoh, are you alright? Answer me!" Yami Bakura bellowed frantically. But even an idiot knows that no one can still be conscious after such a terrible crash.

Yami Bakura buried his head in Yami Yuugi's hair, screaming and crying for an answer from him. But of course he never got a reply.

Feeling dreadful, Yami Bakura let out a howl of utter despair towards the heavens. His shriek pierced through the sky, and was then echoed back in the form of thunder. Droplets of rain fell as the heavens opened. Soon, Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi were drenched to the bone.

Kaiba rushed out of the school at this point of time and was met with the horrible sight. Behind him were Ryou, Yuugi and the two Egyptians.

Once met with the sight of the lifeless Yami Yuugi, Yuugi fainted, but not before letting out a strangled gasped from his throat. The rest of the gang was transfixed. Kaiba immediately whipped out his trusty cell phone and called for the ambulance.

Yami Bakura was too busy weeping to notice that Yami Malik was trying to get him to loosen his tight grip on Yami Yuugi.

" He'll be okay. Just let me take him. You need to rest," Yami Malik assured, removing Yami Bakura's hands from Yami Yuugi. Nodding to Malik, he took Yami Yuugi away.

Malik led Yami Bakura back to the gang, with Yami Bakura still moaning, _**" It's all my fault!"**_ The ambulance carried Yami Yuugi and Yuugi away. Yuugi was still unconscious…

After gathering all his things in school, Ryou approached Yami Bakura.

" Why did things turn out in _**this**_ way? I thought you were going to apologize to Yami Yuugi? See what happened! It's all _**your**_ fault!" Ryou stomped away, leaving Yami Bakura all alone. Nobody was willing to approach him after Ryou.

Yami Bakura slowly walked to the park, and sat on a bench. It's his entire fault. If he had listened to Yami Yuugi's explanation, all this would not have happened…

Suddenly clearing his mind, Yami Bakura jumped off the bench and rushed to hail the nearest cab. _**If he was the one at fault, then he should be there when Yami Yuugi wakes up! **_

At the hospital…

The gang was pacing up and down the corridor, waiting for the doctor to come out of the A&E room. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Yami Bakura heading towards them.

Anzu immediately spoke, " Why are _**you**_ here?! You are the one who should be in that room!" she moved to slap Yami Bakura, but Ryou held her back.

" It's not his fault. He was just appearing at the wrong time and the wrong place. Don't put the blame on him! It's also Kaiba's fault!" Ryou shouted back at Anzu.

" Kaiba's fault?!" Anzu spun to face Kaiba, " Why are you here?! You are the one who should be in the A&E room!"

Yami Malik sweat dropped, along with the rest of the gang. Anzu seemed not to notice as she now lectured the importance of trust to Yami Bakura and the importance of staying away from other's boyfriend to Kaiba.

" You shut up, old hag! I'm not going to hear your stupid lectures. Another word from you, I'll slit your fat throat!" Yami Bakura hissed, pulling out his knife.

Widening her eyes, Anzu backed away from Yami Bakura. Just then, the doctor came out from the A&E room.

" Doctor, how is he?" Yami Bakura asked, quickly rushing to the doctor, with his knife still raised.

The doctor's eyes dilated with fear, " What do you think you are doing? The patient is out of the danger zone! Don't kill me!"

" Yami Yuugi is fine? Thank goodness!" Ryou exclaimed.

" But don't be _**that**_ happy yet. He's still in coma, and we don't know if he's going to wake up any sooner," the doctor added solemnly.

" What do you mean when you said that you _**don't know**_ when he's waking up? You're the doctor, and I expect an acceptable answer from you!" Yami Bakura said hysterically, shaking the doctor violently.

When the doctor had finally stopped Yami Bakura from shaking him, he replied, " The patient's injuries are too serious, and if I'm not wrong, a few months ago, he was met with a traumatic incident right? That caused his body to be still weak after all this months. And now, he was met with this terrible accident, he is lucky if he survive. Right now, only his will of surviving will wake him up."

Yami Bakura fell to the ground and buried his head in his arms and began to sob.

" Doctor, what about our friend, Yuugi?" Malik asked.

" He's fine. He had just suffered a terrible shock," the doctor replied. As he walked away, he patted on Yami Bakura's shoulder, telling him not to worry.

The rest of the gang rushed over to Yuugi's ward to visit him, leaving Yami Bakura still on the floor, sobbing earnestly. He walked over to Yami Yuugi's ward and went in.

There were all those machines monitoring Yami Yuugi's condition. Yami Bakura sat down on the chair and slowly took Yami Yuugi's hand.

" Don't die because of me," he croaked as fresh tears trickled down from his face again.

" You can't die. If you died, what's going to happen to me?" Yami Bakura cried softly. " Who's going to be there to understand me? Who's going to be there for me when you're gone?" Yami Bakura choked, gripping Yami Yuugi's hand hardly.

Someone opened the door. Yami Bakura spun around and saw that it was Kaiba.

" What are you doing here?" Yami Bakura spat through his tears.

" I'm here to tell you that at the classroom, I was the one who hugged Atemu. It's not what you think it was," Kaiba said as he exited the room.

This made Yami Bakura to cry even harder. If he had not been so unreasonable, all this wouldn't happen. If only he could just try not to be that sensitive, Yami Yuugi weren't be in the hospital.

Looking at his knife intently, Yami Bakura had a thought.

" If I'm dead, the Pharaoh won't feel all this pain, and I can join him. Just if I'm dead…" he thought as he slowly slit his wrist with the knife, staring at his blood with horror fascination, feeling satisfied with himself.

Seeing his blood slowly dripped on the bed sheets, Yami Bakura giggled. It's seemed just like a dream. Yami Yuugi arguing with him all the times, them kissing for the first time, then finally the car accident.

Suddenly, the door burst opened and Yami Bakura could make out the shapes of Yami Malik and his hikari. He heard them yelling for the doctor, and felt them pulling his knife away. He could snatch it back, but he did not felt the need to do it. He was falling…falling into the darkness, and almost gratefully…

When Yami Bakura woke up, he could see Ryou's tearful face. His wrist was hurting. When Ryou saw him waking up, he immediately went towards him and gave him a tight embrace.

" I'm so sorry yami. I should have stayed with you and comfort you. I should not had left you alone to deal with all those things," Ryou said as he cried. " Don't try to kill yourself ever again!"

Yami Bakura blinked at Ryou. His memories were flowing back to him again. Yeah, he had tried to kill himself with his knife.

" Why are you so stupid? We can talk things over," Yami Malik said, Malik nodding in agreement and added, " Dying won't solve the problem."

Finally finding his voice, Yami Bakura cried, " It's my fault the Pharaoh's in this state! If it's not for me, he won't be…he won't be…"

" Bakura, the doctor said that he was not sure when yami's waking up, but he _**never**_ said that yami's not waking up," a voice sounded from Yami Bakura's left. It was Yuugi, and he had woken up.

Yami Bakura bit his lips. It was true. He can't possibly kill himself while Yami Yuugi's still in a coma. He looked at his wrist. It was bandaged.

Without warning, he tore the bandage away and got up from the bed. He was not going to stay here. Ryou looked shocked.

" Yami! You should rest!" he yelled after Yami Bakura, who had already made his way to the exit.

" I'm not staying here. I'm going home," Yami Bakura said and walked out of the hospital, hissing at people who blocked his way. Right now, he could only pray to Ra that Yami Yuugi's going to wake up soon.

" Looks like he's going to need sometime to calm down," Yami Malik said.

" Leave him be," Yuugi said to Ryou.

" Okay…"

It was a few months after the accident. Yami Bakura was still as cold as ever, refusing to talk to anybody except for Ryou.

Yami Yuugi had not wake up from his coma. Yami Bakura had the doubts that he would ever wake up though.

Walking through the familiar streets, sweet memories returned to him. The library where Yami Yuugi was chasing him, the mega mall's elevator where they first hugged each other and the school's classroom where Yami Yuugi had kissed him for the first time, the taste of Yami Yuugi's lips…

Yami Bakura was trying to remember what was today's date, but to no avail. Since the accident, he had hardly keep track of the days and dates. The only thing he does was to go to school and visit Yami Yuugi in the hospital.

His cell phone was ringing. Grabbing it with an annoying look, Yami Bakura picked it up and said, " Hello. Who's this?"

" Yami! Quick! Come to the hospital now! I think Yami Yuugi can't make it!" Ryou's voice rang through Yami Bakura's head.

" What?!" Yami Bakura exclaimed as he dropped his phone. It can't be. How could the Pharaoh die?

Hesitating no more, he ran to the hospital at breakneck speed…

At the hospital…

" Do you think he's going to make it here?" Yuugi asked Ryou.

" Sure. Judging by how anxious he is when I said your yami's going to die," Ryou replied, a grin appearing on his face.

" I can't wait for the good show," Malik and Yami Malik said in unison, giggling behind their hands.

There was a set of heavy footsteps near the door.

" Here comes our great Tomb Keeper," Malik said as the four of them took the onions out and rubbed it under their eyes…

Yami Bakura was frantic. Every minute was like hours to him. He rushed into the familiar ward where Yami Yuugi was.

He was met with a horrible sight.

Yuugi, Ryou, Malik and yami Malik were busy crying near a figure covered with white sheets. Yami Bakura could felt a lump at the back of his throat.

" Yami! Why are you so late?!" Ryou cried pitifully.

" What…what happened?" Yami Bakura whispered, walking towards the figure with a dreadful feeling.

" My yami had…had…" Yuugi choked as he cried to the figure under the white sheets.

" His dead?" Yami Bakura asked, looking at Yami Malik with tearful eyes.

Yami Malik solemnly nodded his head and turned away.

Falling to Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura began to weep.

" How could you go before I came? How could you? I had not even told you how sorry I am to not believing you! You can't go just like that! NO!" Yami Bakura cried, pulling at Yami Yuugi.

There was a sort of muffled laughter under the sheets. Yami Bakura stared at it stupidly as the sheets were pulled down.

Staring at him was a pair of crimson eyes he had thought he would never see again, and a wicked grin on Yami Yuugi's face.

" Gee Bakura, you look funny when you're crying. I've got you again!" Yami Yuugi said gleefully.

Staring at Yami Yuugi dumbly, Yami Bakura was utterly speechless.

Yami Yuugi, Yuugi, Ryou, Malik and Yami Malik were all smiling at him, and he felt as if he's going to faint.

" Happy April Fools' Day, Bakura!" they yelled.

You could simply imagine the look on Yami Bakura's face…

_**Author's notes: So it's finally done. So how was it? I think that the whole chapter is too dramatic, and the ending was a bit weird though… Anyway, thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I love you all! **_


End file.
